Changes
by DragonRose888
Summary: After studying in Japan to become a researcher, Gary Oak returns home to reveal some surprising facts to a certain Ash Ketchem...Yaoi, Major ShiShiage. Maybe mpreg later on...
1. Home Again

**Changes**

**A Wonnykins Production**

Gary Oak walked off the plane, bobbing his head to 'Def Leppard' on his Ipod. Good old gramps, sending him such a convenient birthday gift. He shouldered his travel case and wandered over to the seating area. A member of the airport staff was supposed to meet him to take him to get his things. He saw no one. The sixteen-year-old changed the song back to 'Pour Your Sugar On Me' and bobbed his head again.

It had been two years since Gary had announced that he was giving up Pokemon training to become a researcher. Two years since seeing everyone he knew and cared for in person. He chuckled at the thought of his old rival. _' Gramps said that Ashy-boy was coming to see me when I got back. Wonder how Ketchem's doing nowadays?'_

"Gary Oak?"

The auburn-haired boy's head snapped up. He saw a woman in an airport employee's uniform looking quizzically at him. He pulled out his ear phones and stood up.

"Oh, it is you! I thought you'd left." She sighed wearily. "You're kinda cute." She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, trying to get some reaction.

Her smile faltered when Gary said "Sorry, but I'm gay." She hmphed and started walking.

"If you don't like me, you didn't have to make an excuse." She grumbled.

"No, really, Miss; I'm gay. I like guys." He looked at her. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

She sighed wearily. "That's alright. My boyfriend just ditched me, so I'm not myself."

Gary hmm-ed boredly and put his phones back in. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. Not tight enough to be called slutty, but tight enough to show his ass. He smirked at the look a couple of gays gave said ass. _'I should wear these more often...'_

His shirt was slightly tight as well, showing off the abs he was getting being sixteen and the shape of his chest. It was black, same as Ash's the last time Gary saw him. Belts jangled from each pocket of his sexy jeans to cross over the front and back of his legs. Hanging from the leather cord on his neck was his symbolic yin-yang medallion. His hair was smooth and still stuck up in a saucy fashion. Gary had matured those last two years, and he was indeed tongue-hanging-out-of-your-mouth sexy.

The moody airport girl led him around to get his passport checked and gather his things. She pointed to some down escalators.

"Your entourage should be down there. Have a nice day."

She wandered off and Gary went back to listening to his tunes while the escalator took him down. He stepped off, looking around. He didn't see anyone.

"Gary! Gary, my boy!"

He turned, seeing his grandfather waving at him. Gary grinned, running over and throwing his arms around the old man.

"I missed you, Gran-dad!"

"I missed you, as well! Look at you! You've grown!" The old researcher pulled Gary away at arm's length to look at him. "Handsome!"

"He still looks like Gary to me."

Gary looked at Tracy, who grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Nice to have ya' back."

Gary nodded. "Glad to be back."

Misty, Ash's little red-head friend, and a brunette girl he didn't know walked up to him next, drooling.

"Hey Gary. You look great." Misty said in a love-struck voice. The other girl nodded.

"I'm May." She held out her hand. Gary shook it.

"You must be one of Ashy-boy's new friends. Granddad told me about you. Say, where is Ashy-boy, anyway?"

"Right here, wondering why you're still calling me that."

Gary turned around, looking at his rival. He faltered.

"Wow."

Ash crossed his arms, looking puzzled. "What?"

Gary couldn't come up with anything. He finally said "You've changed." He then grinned evilly and put an arm on Ash's thick head of hair. "Still a little on the short side, though, eh?"

Ash frowned. "Can it. At least I'm taller then I used to be."

Misty snickered. "Yeah, like, by one inch."

Gary chuckled with her. "Aw, don't be cruel, Misty. You know you like short guys."

Ash stuck a finger down his throat. "Like I'd date that shop-a-holic monster..."

Misty frowned. "Who said I'd even want you to, short stuff?"

"Whoa, come on, I just got back. Save the squawking for later, love birds." Gary looked at Ash again, ignoring the look the black-haired boy was giving him. Instead, he concentrated on how much Ash had grown.

Indeed, his ex-rival was taller. He was also thinner, more curvy, which was un-natural yet very enticing in boys. His skin was tanner as well, and he was also starting to get some abs. Ash's hair was a bit longer, too, and it made him look very Spanish. Gary was surprised. _'Who'd have thought he'd get to be so cute?'_ he mused.

Ash noticed him staring. "You're drooling." He teased.

Gary shook off his dazedness and gave Ash a whack. "Yeah, because I'm bored. You try sitting on a plane for fifteen hours and see how you like it."

Ash chuckled. "Sucks to be you."

Misty giggled.

"Alright, let's get going. Gary's probably exhausted from traveling." Professor Oak stated. He turned, the five teenagers in tow.

Misty and May started whispering and Tracy started to talk softly with Prof. Oak. Ash pulled the ear phones out of Gary's ears to take a listen.

"Def Leppard? Kind of old, don't you think?" He gave them back.

Gary readjusted the phones. "Yeah, so? What do you listen to, smart-ass?"

"Panic, Gorillaz, Lincoln Park..." Ash trailed off. "Good stuff."

Gary coughed. "Gay stuff..."

Ash pouted. "Bite me. It's not my fault you're stuck in the black and white rock..."

Gary was laughing. "I was only kidding. Look, I've got that stuff on here, too. Chill out." He wrapped an arm around Ash's waist. "You act like a girl who's PMSing."

Ash's face got red. "What are you doing?"

"Screwin' with you again. It's fun to mess with you." Gary let go.

"Fuck you."

Gary was silent. He couldn't contain himself for long and started laughing.

"What's so funny!"

"You! You're trying to act all tough, but you know everyone can see you're foolin'! Idiot!" He clapped Ash on the back, sliding his arm down to wrap around his waist again. "Don't try to impress me, baby; I like you just the way you are." He snickered again and took his arm off.

"The queer act is just making me want to kick your ass." Ash growled.

Gary blinked. "Then you'll be kicking my ass more often."

"Why? I don't like you joking around like that."

"I'm not joking, that's why."

Ash gave Gary an odd look. "What are telling me?..."

Gary turned off the Ipod and sighed. "I'm not acting. I'm gay."

Ash pulled away abruptly and Gary burst out laughing again.

"What now!"

"Idiot! I was only joking again! Gullible, aren't we, Ashy-boy?" Gary started running out the doors of the airport, said Ashy-boy trying to catch him and beat him.

"You jerk! I'll kill you for that!"

Gary just laughed again and jumped into the passenger side of a large Jeep.

Or, what he thought was the passenger's side.

"Gary, you don't have your license yet, you know." Tracy leaned on the driver's side door. Gary blinked, sweat-dropping.

"Sorry. Being in Japan for so long makes you develop that habit." He rubbed an arm behind his head, blushing in embarrassment.

Ash gave him a whack while he was distracted. "That's for 'screwing with me'. Do it again and I swear..."

Professor Oak cut him off. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Gary scrambled over to the other side, but Tracy shook his head. "I don't think so. Park it in the back, scholar boy." Gary pouted, but climbed over the seat to sit in the back on the passenger's side. He tossed his luggage into the back and looked at who was sitting next to him.

Ash grinned evilly. "Surprise."

Gary swallowed. He had a feeling this was going to be a long trip back to Pallet Town.


	2. Hotel Night

Won: WhoOt! More! Read! Now!

Disclaimer: I own an Ash hat and a yin-yang necklace. That's it, people! Sue me and I will laugh at you!

As Gary's flight had arrived in the noon hours, by the time they arrived at Cerulean City, the bunch was extremely exhausted. Ash was fussy because Gary wouldn't let him rest his head on his shoulder so he could sleep, and to make matters worse, Misty was on her period, and her mood swings were driving them all crazy. It was nearly ten at night, so the Professor decided to pull over and rent a few rooms for the night.

There was a collective sigh of relief as everyone got out of the Jeep to stretch. Gary arched his back, pressing his palms against the side of the Jeep. He heard a loud crack and immediately felt better.

"That's sick, you know that?" Tracy said, watching him wearily.

Gary just sighed and shifted hands, letting his back crack again. "Feels good to me."

He saw Ash out of the corner of his eye watching him. It was then Gary realized how seductive this must have looked. He pulled away from the Jeep, raising his arms over his head and letting the shoulder joints pop. After being cooped up in that car for hours, one needed to get the knots out of their bones. He noticed Ash still staring.

"What, my fly open or something?" Gary joked. Ash shook himself and stuck out his tongue. "Oh, how original." Gary said, sarcasm dripping from every word. He grabbed the handle of the trunk and pulled it open, unzipping the largest suitcase.

Misty and May were heading inside, pajamas and a set of day clothes in their arms. Tracy had the same, as well as a pillow. Gary went to close the trunk when he saw his grandfather and Ash talking, Ash looking very embarrassed.

"Gary, could Ash borrow some clothes for tonight and tomorrow?"

Ash muttered something about not knowing it would take this long while Gary sighed and rummaged through the clothes again. The older boy tossed him a few things, zippered the suitcase, and slammed the trunk shut.

The auburn-haired boy walked with Tracy, who seemed oddly quiet. Usually he was hyper and ecstatic. Gary waved a hand in front of his face.

"That sleepy?"

Tracy shook his head. "No. I'm all right." He said nothing else, so Gary didn't pester him. Ash was walking with them now.

Gary let Tracy walk ahead before leaning over and hissing "What's with him?".

Ash looked at him quizzically. "Who?"

"Tracy."

"Oh." He looked at the other dark-haired boy in front of them. "Dunno. He's been like that for a while. He doesn't say anything about it. I've tried pressing him for something, but it's no good, so don't try it." He emphasized the last four words with as much steel as he could. Gary shrugged it off and fell silent.

Misty and May were in the large lounge already, lazing over the cushy chairs. They weren't talking as feverishly now, though that was probably the exhaustion getting to them. Ash yawned. Gary flicked the side of his head.

"If you get me started, Ashy-boy, then you can forget about sleeping."

Ash glared, but couldn't hold it for long. He sank down next to Misty, leaning on her shoulder teasingly. She laughed, pushing him off. Gary stopped to watch.

_'Ah, should've known. Those two always seemed to like each other...'_ He sighed, disappointed. _'Phooey. I liked him first...'_ He curled up with the bundle of clothes he had dragged from the Jeep and tried to fall asleep.

Just as he closed his eyes, he shifted, and someone who tried to flick his head got his eyeball instead.

Gary howled. "Idiot! Who did that! I was nearly asleep! Ooo, whoever did that is one dead Far'fetched!" He held his eye, trying to make the cursed stinging stop. He opened his other eye, the green orb glinting as it saw a pair of familiar brown ones staring back with worry.

"Err...whoops...I didn't mean to get your eye..." Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Gomen..."

Gary's anger vanished at this word. "Wait, what was that?"

"I didn't mean to get your eye?"

Gary shook his head frustratedly. "No, no, no, the last thing you said, dolt!"

Ash blinked. "Gomen?"

"Yes! That's it!"

Ash frowned. "It's Japanese, it means-"

"-Sorry, I know. It means sorry." Gary sat up. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Gary frowned. "You know, I'm trying to be civil with you. The least you could do is drop the walls." Ash bowed his head a little, averting his eyes ashamedly.

"Your grandfather taught me."

"There you go; doesn't that feel better? I'm surprised, though. Since when do Pokemon Masters have time to learn another language?" Gary raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were too busy for that...unless there's something you're not telling me..."

Ash glared. "And what would that be, smart one?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I asked you, wise ass?"

Ash drummed his fingers on his arm, thinking.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself, thinking so hard like that." Gary joked. Ash said nor did anything. He just frowned.

"My dad...wanted me to know. He said I'm supposed to visit him this summer..." The younger boy said softly.

"Really? Cool! You'll be where I am and you can drop by to say 'Ohayo'! Besides, you haven't seen your pops in like, what, maybe...seven years, give or take?" He saw the look on Ash's face. "Then again, maybe you aren't looking forward to seeing him. Or maybe it's the thought of putting up with me when I visit you, you tell me which."

He was taken aback by the venom in Ash's voice. "It's not funny. You know I hate him. You know I never wanted to see him again." He finally focused his eyes on Gary. "You know why, too." He got this weird look on his face like he felt sick and sad at the same time and sat down on a chair beside the auburn-haired boy, falling asleep easily and murmuring.

This didn't surprise Gary. Ash always got like that when he talked about his father. He would just get really mad and then feel sick and sad and curl up to sleep. The murmuring he did when he was really upset. Gary noticed his grandfather with room keys heading up the hallway. The sixteen-year-old shook Ash as gently as he could to wake him.

"Hey, wake up. Gramps got us beds for the night." There was no answer. Gary shook him a little harder. "Ashy-boy, up and at 'em." Ash still did nothing but sleep. "I'm not going to carry your ass, so wake up." Ash stirred, muttering gibberish. He calmly snuggled back into his arm and drifted off again. Gary huffed. "Up, or I'll tickle you."

The magic words. Ash was up and running by the time Gary had gotten up from his own chair. Ash hated, despised, and loathed being tickled. He didn't like to be at the mercy of someone else, who's punishment was making him laugh until his stomach hurt. Gary, however, was one of the few that knew this, and he loved to torture the younger boy by hanging the tickle attack over his head.

He found everyone at the three doors that were their rooms. Ash was fussing about something. _'That's cute.'_ Gary mused.

He wandered over, poking a finger in Ash's side. Said Ash yelped, flew at least a foot in the air and started cursing profusely. Gary turned to his grandfather.

"So, who's sleeping in what room with whom?"

The old researcher looked at the group. "Well, we're putting the girls in one room together." The girls giggled happily. "Tracy, you'd like to sleep in Ash's room, right?"

Tracy, however, shook his head. "No way. He snores."

"Ha ha, very funny." Ash said flatly.

"Besides, we have to share a bed, and you kick too much." Tracy said smoothly.

Ash muttered something rude under his breath.

The Professor shrugged. "Then I guess you and I will share a room. Gary, you and Ash will split the other one."

Ash threw his hands up. "Figures."

Gary pretended not to like the arrangements, either, but it was hard. He liked the idea of sharing a bed with another boy. He didn't mind that it was Ash, either. That just gave him time to move in on him. He smiled to himself and his grandfather handed over the key. _'This should be interesting...'_

He opened the door and mock bowed Ash inside. The black-haired boy glared, going past him. Gary shut and locked the door, but not before seeing something that came as a shock.

His grandfather was kissing, no, _making out_, with Tracy! They stopped, whispering, then turned and headed inside their own room. _'He set this up!_ _Granddad set this up to make sure that he and Tracy were going to share a room! And Tracy was helping!'_ Gary closed the door, locking it. He frowned.

"Something out there got you dazzled?" Ash had changed for bed. Gary snorted. He was wearing a sweat shirt and a pair of shorts Gary no longer wore. The reason he brought them back was he thought he could give them to someone, as they were way too short. Still, the clothes were baggy on the smaller-framed Ash, and the shirt made it look like he had nothing on underneath it. Gary hadn't meant for that to happen, but he was quite pleased with the results.

"No. Unless you know about what Tracy told me." Gary had thrown out the bait.

"Told you what?" Ah ha. The look on Ash's face said that he knew something Gary didn't. Time to reel in the catch.

Gary stood up. He stretched, ignoring Ash's last question. He walked past him into the bathroom to change. "Nothing."

Ash caught the door with his toe, wishing he hadn't. He rubbed the sore digit against his other leg, looking at Gary, who was pretending, unbeknownst to him, to not notice him. Gary felt his presence and decided to have a little show. He stripped himself of his shirt slowly. He let that fall to the floor. As he did, he pretended to see Ash there. He jumped, eyebrows raised.

"Shame, Ashy-boy, shame on you! If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." He chuckled, slipping on the tank top he was going to bed with.

Ash glared. "I'm not gay, you know." He crossed his arms.

"Never said you were, now, did I?"

Gary knew that in less then a second that he had pushed the younger boy too far. The older boy found himself pinned to the wall, Ash looking very frustrated.

"You're getting on my nerves." The dark-haired boy growled. "Now, what did Tracy tell you?"

Gary knew he was digging himself a deeper grave, but he smirked and said "Wow, I didn't know you liked to be so rough, Ashy-boy." Ash let go, looking disgusted. "Anyways, he said something about a new boyfriend."

Ash's eyes widened. "He told you about-wait a minute, how do I know you're telling the truth? What's this 'boyfriend's' name?"

Gary smirked, ready for this attack. "If you wanna know so bad, why don't you ask Tracy yourself?"

He pushed Ash from the bathroom. "Now, unless you wanna see me strip, you'll wait out there." He slammed the door in Ash's face.

Ash began beating on it. "You're such a bastard! A low-rate, ass-monkey bastard!" He gave the door one final kick and marched over to the bed, where he ripped off the covers and buried himself beneath them, fuming. He stewed for a moment. Then, a nasty, wicked idea came to mind. Ash began crying, not as loud as he could, nor as quiet, but loud enough for Gary to think he was trying to stifle the noise.

Gary heard. He stopped putting on his socks and listened. _'Oh, did I tease him that much?'_ He bit his lip, feeling guilty. "Ash? Is that you?"

Ash held in a laugh and whimpered "No."

Gary heard the sobs again. He got up, not bothering to put on his pajama pants. He walked out in his boxers, peeking from the doorway. He saw Ash's shoulders shaking from the bed. _'Well, guess it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt...'_ He wandered over around to Ash's side of the bed.

"What do you want?" The younger boy moaned, trying to make it seem convincing.

It worked. "Hey, um, I was only teasing. Really, I didn't mean to make you cry." Gary placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't do it anymore, alright?"

Ash stopped his fake crying, starting on fake sniffling. "How can I trust you? You already broke that once..."

Gary felt like slapping himself. _'Ah, yes, I did, didn't I?'_ "Well, I won't. Please? Don't cry anymore, okay?"

He didn't know what hit him. When he felt himself on the floor, nose hurting like hell, he pieced it together. Ash leaned over the edge of the bed, elbows perched on the edge, fingers laced together, and chin on top of them. His feet were in the air behind him. He was smirking smugly.

"Gullible, aren't we, Gary-boy?" He mocked.

Gary blinked. _'I just...got tricked?'_ He rubbed his nose. It wasn't broken, and it didn't really hurt anymore; it was his pride that hurt worse. _'I put the differences aside to see if he was okay and it was all... just... a joke?...'_ Gary frowned.

Ash got hit next. Hard. Square in the jaw. He yelped.

"You're the bastard, Ketchem, not me." Gary stormed into the bathroom and yanked his pants on, hearing Ash curse from pain.

"What was that for!" Ash yelled.

Gary glared. A glare that made Ash fall silent. "I came to see if you were all right. And you... were just joking? So you could hit me! I put aside the teasing and this is what you gave me? So, let's think, who's the real bastard here?" He grabbed a pillow from the bed and stalked over to the couch, throwing himself down on it and closing his eyes. "Good night."

Ash stared, stunned. He rubbed his cheek absentmindedly. He'd never seen Gary so mad before. He turned over in bed, away from the other boy. It was his turn to feel guilty. _'He did try to see if I was alright...'_ He sat there for a while longer, feeling so guilty that the threat of it bursting through his rib cage became immediate.

"It'll be cold over there, without a blanket." He stammered.

"Don't care. Can it. Bed." Gary said sharply.

Ash bit his lip, feeling worse. "What if you catch a cold or something?"

Gary growled warningly. "Don't. Care. Bed. Now." He flipped over, facing away from him.

Ash swallowed. He pressed on, anyway. "You can't be comfortable over there."

Gary looked over his shoulder. "Look, either you nod off or I'll knock you out, which ever you prefer." He turned back.

"Do you want me to cry? For real?"

Gary got up from his spot on the couch and stomped over to Ash. He took hold of the boy's head and pushed it into the pillow. "See that? Now do me a favor and close your eyes. Count fucking sheep. SLEEP." He went back over to the couch and flopped down.

Ash got up. "Make me!"

Gary didn't do anything for a while. He did smile to himself though. _'Ah, I see. Don't know how to say we're sorry, eh?'_ He got up, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Ash.

"Now, I know what you're doing, and I'm not gonna take it unless you say two words." Gary said.

Ash crossed his arms. "Make me." He stuck out his tongue.

Gary smirked. "It's your death wish." He pounced onto the other boy, tickling his sides.

Ash screamed, trying to control his laughter. "No!"

"Yes! Say it!" Gary yelled above the other's laughter.

"Never!"

"Say it!" Gary began tickling harder.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! No more!" Gary pretended not to hear him, too busy having fun with his torture.

Ash said it louder, trying to get Gary off. Gary raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said -laugh- I said I'm sorry! -laugh- Please, mercy!"

Gary whistled, tickling a little more. Ash started gasping for breath.

"Alright. Fine. But don't beat around the bush next time. I hate that. Just come out and say it." Gary got off the younger boy, grabbing his pillow on the couch and returning it to the bed. Ash clutched his middle, glad to be able to breath again.

The auburn-haired teen slipped under the covers, glad for their warmth. "Night, Ashy-boy."

Ash mumbled something similar, huddling under the covers as well. Gary watched him drift off.

_'Does he even know how cute he is?'_ The older boy smiled. He leaned over, making sure Ash was fully asleep. "Sleep well." Gary whispered, pressing his lips to the younger boy's forehead. He closed his green eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. A Hell Breaking Loose

Won: Yeah. I have no comment. Except to keep reading. Thanks. -nod-

Disclaimer: Ash and Gary are owned by Satoshi Tajiri. I really hope I spelled that right...

"Wake up, Gary!"

Gary rolled over, batting the voice away. "Mf."

Someone touched his shoulder. "Gary..."

_'Mm, an angel's voice...'_ Gary smiled in his sleep.

"Gary, wake up, please." A thumb rubbed his shoulder.

_'It feels heavenly...as Romeo said, speak again, bright angel.'_

"Wake the fuck up, Gary, or so help me..."

Gary's eyes shot open when someone pinched his side. Hard. He leapt out of bed, howling. He turned to look at the confused Ash sitting on the bed.

"That didn't hurt." Ash muttered. "...Did it?" He looked at the older boy quizzically.

Gary growled. "No, of course not. I only screamed because it tickled. What do you think?"

Ash shrugged off the insult. "Your grand-father wants everyone dressed in five minutes..." His stomach growled. "...So we can eat..."

Gary laughed at the pathetic look on Ash's face. "Yeah, you look starved." He chuckled again, turning to the chair where he had set his clothes the night before.

"He said something about showering, too." Ash piped up.

Gary groaned. He didn't like getting a shower this early in the morning. For one, the cold water wasn't a particularly nice way to wake up people in the morning, and for two...

The older boy put a hand over his grumbling stomach. He was starving, and wanted to eat, first.

'Well, I'll have to wait for Ash...' A light-bulb went on above his head. 'Maybe not...'

Gary turned back, looking at Ash. "It'll go quicker if we both get in and get out."

Ash turned bright red. "W-What? No way!" He stomach groaned in response.

"It'll take longer if we jump in one at a time. You do want to eat, right?"

Ash thought for a moment. The idea of showering with another guy gave him the creeps, but if it meant he got to eat sooner...

"All right. Fine." He got off the bed, storming into the bathroom. "But no looking, ass-pirate."

Gary chuckled. "Aye-aye." He muttered. "Thought I told you I wasn't gay?"

"You act like you are." Ash said softly. "It's weird."

Gary didn't like the seriousness in Ash's tone. He watched Ash pull off the sweatshirt he had been wearing before saying what was on his mind.

"You're not...homophobic, are you, Ash?"

Ash stopped, looking at the other out of the corner of his eye. "...No. I don't have a problem with that." He turned back, trying to take off his socks.

Gary leaned against the bathroom sink. "You act like you do."

Ash looked up again. "No, really, I don't. Seriously. I don't care if it's two girls or... two guys. I just think if _you_ were, it'd be a little strange, that's all."

"Why's that?"

Ash shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He hadn't removed his shorts, yet. "You were always the one who said it was gross, that's all. And you were probably the most un-gay guy I knew. And..." He petered off. "It's kind of too ironic."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Richie's gay, too."

"Never said I was gay."

Ash frowned. "Sorry. Wasn't thinking about you."

"Who were you thinking about? And Richie's been gay, Ash. You never noticed how much he liked to hang off you? He liked you." Gary shifted to his other foot.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, he told me. I turned him down. I said there was already I someone liked." He pulled off the shorts. "And the other person isn't important. But don't you think that since we were all best friends that him and you being gay'd be a little weird? And, no, I know you said you're not."

He jumped as he realized Gary's face was inches from his own. The older boy placed his hands on top of Ash's.

"Yeah, I did, but I am now." Gary whispered. Ash swallowed.

"What are you doing?" The younger boy whispered back.

Gary reached over, turning on the shower. He ignored the younger boy's question. Ash shivered as the cold water hit his back lightly. He absentmindedly moved closer to Gary.

Gary looked down at him for a moment, then checked the water. "It's warm enough, now."

Ash watched the older boy stand up and remove the rest of his clothes before stepping in. The auburn-haired boy shivered.

"A little chilly, but it's a price to pay." Gary noticed the brown-eyed boy staring at him. "Hurry up. The curtain keeps the steam in."

Ash blushed heavily. He had a weird feeling about this, but he got out of his boxers anyway and climbed in. Gary shut the curtain.

The water was cold. Freezing. Ash backed into the wall farthest from the sub-zero spray.

"C-C-Cold. G-G-Gary, turn it u-up." Ash chattered.

Gary tried, fiddling with the dial. "Err, I'm trying..." He gave up. "It'll warm up by itself." Ash groaned, hugging his arms.

They waited for a few seconds, but the temperature didn't change. Ash started making little mewling noises in his throat. He shivered badly. Gary looked guilty.

"Sorry. I tried." He said.

Ash nodded.

Gary hesitated. "I think it is getting a little warmer..."

Ash looked at him with hope.

"We'll sit outside and wait. I don't feel like standing here much longer." Gary let the water run and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself. Ash did the same.

They sat in different places, Ash on the edge of the tub again and Gary on the sink. They were both dripping wet and extremely cold.

Gary watched the younger boy shake. He frowned.

"You know, if you're so cold, you could always move closer."

Ash was too busy feeling sorry for himself to take the thought into mind. The other frowned again.

"Forget it. Come here." The green-eyed boy pulled Ash over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Ash blinked. "Ehhh..." A large blush covered his cheeks. He squirmed under Gary's arm. "Why are you-?"

"Because I want to. And your shaking was bugging me." Gary said smoothly. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Ash really wanted to say 'yes', but it was warmer under Gary's arm then it was sitting by himself. He bit his tongue and relaxed against his body's will.

Gary heard the other give a contented sigh and smiled. He ducked his head down, face in Ash's neck. It was the kind of thing that made boy-friends giggle. Ash just shivered again, and it wasn't from cold. Gary frowned.

"What's with you? Loosen up." Gary licked his lips. He was getting the un-heavenly urge to kiss the other boy's neck. Judging by how Ash had acted the past few hours, though, that probably would get him in trouble. "I'm not gonna bite you."

Ash wasn't so sure about that, but he made an apologetic noise in his throat. Gary moved his head to the other boy's temple. Ash could feel his breath on his cheek.

"What do you mean by 'loosen up'?" The black-haired boy asked softly.

"I meant..." Gary's other arm reached around Ash's waist, while the first one curled more tightly around his shoulders. "...relax." He felt Ash tense up under his arms, yet the younger one let Gary pull him closer to his chest.

Said younger one's heart was beating like a panicked bird in his own chest. "Gary, this isn't funny anymore." He swallowed. Not that being held like this wasn't nice, but it scared him, nevertheless.

"Oh, was it funny? I wasn't trying to be." Gary nuzzled his face against the other boy's.

"Cut the crap. You've taken the joke far enough." Gary pulled away, and Ash looked over.

A pair of serious green eyes locked onto Ash's own. The younger boy swallowed again. Gary's face got closer.

"Who ever said..." He inched forward, lips almost brushing the other boy's, "That I was joking?"

Ash tried to pull away, but found the other's arms in the opposite direction. "Y-You did."

"I lied." Gary said simply.

"Look, you freaked me out, that's what you wanted, right? You win. Now get off."

The dark-haired boy turned his head away again, glaring at the wall. It figured that Gary would have to pull one of these jokes again; Ash was uncomfortable as it was.

He felt two fingers on his cheek, turning his gaze back to the other boy.

Who let his eyes flutter close before kissing him.

The world stopped spinning. There wasn't a sound. The beating of the shower water against the tiled wall faded to silence. The whole surrounding room blacked out, until it was just those two boys; one coolly kissing the other, the other sitting frozen in place.

Then, everything came back, and Ash regained control of his body. He fisted his hands against the other boy's chest, pushing him off. Startled, Gary pulled back. It gave the dark-haired boy time to grab his clothes from the floor, yank them on haphazardly and run from the room.

The older heard the door slam. He was all alone.

Gary felt a lead weight drop into his chest. That was it, then. No more Ash. Never. That answered it.

He dropped his towel on the floor and climbed into the shower, ignoring the numbing cold. He leaned against the shower wall, heart heavy. All he could think about was that Ash would probably never look at him again. He sank down to the floor, watching the water run down his legs and into the drain. He thought they were his hopes, washing off him and floating away somewhere.

After washing off, Gary dressed, packed, and went outside. There was no one to be seen. He knocked on both of the other doors, but no one answered. He supposed they were down at breakfast.

'_On the bright side, grand-dad will understand. And Misty will probably say something cruel to him for running away.'_ He smiled, feeling a little bit better.

When he found them in the dining room, however, the smile slid right off.

Ash was talking to them in low whispers, looking very shaken. Once and a while, the others would gasp. Gary felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. That summed it up. Everyone turned to look at him, now. Their looks weren't friendly. Even his grandfather looked disappointed.

_'No breakfast for me, then.'_ He looked at their faces, before resting his gaze on Ash's. Then he turned and headed for the main doors.

_'Everyone's always on his side. Doesn't matter if I had a different view. His word is God's. They wouldn't listen to me, anyways.'_

He held the door for a man and his wife, then wandered dazedly to the Jeep. He opened the trunk, grabbed his suitcase, and stuffed the clothes inside.

He thought for a moment.

Then, he grabbed the other bags and hauled them out, too. '_Forget it. This'll just torment me as long as they're around. I'm going back to Japan.'_ He slung a backpack over his shoulder, taking the cases and walking to a bus stop. He had his mind made up. The looks everyone gave him in there settled the matter: he was no longer welcome at home.

Inside, the rest of the party watched him. Misty spoke up when she saw him go.

"I think he's headed outside." She had stated.

"Good riddance." May had muttered.

Tracy shook his head. "Who'd have thought..."

The Professor cut him off. "What's he doing?"

They had all hurried to the doors. Their eyes were fixed on him as he stuffed his clothes into a bag. Then he stood still.

"Maybe he's thinking about apologizing." Misty growled.

Ash frowned. What _was_ Gary thinking about. His face was all screwed up. He still remembered the look Gary gave him just a minute ago. Something like a plea that Ash just hadn't made him out to be the bad guy. _'Serves him right.'_ His mind snorted.

"Wait, why's he taking all that stuff out?" Tracy asked, now frowning as well.

They watched the sixteen-year-old pick up the bags and walk over to a bus stop, where he sat down to wait. The sign said...

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Misty groaned.

The bus that stopped there brought people to and from the airport. Gary was going back.

"What a baby, leaving just because things didn't go his way." May snorted.

No one else spoke. Gary's head bowed. Ash realized what he was seeing.

Gary wasn't pouting. He was ashamed. And he felt like he wasn't welcome here anymore. Amazing what a few looks could do.

Ash didn't listen to the others as he pushed the glass door open. He didn't care about what they had to say, right now. He had something important to attend to. Like not letting Gary get on a plane again.

Gary heard someone coming. He didn't look up. Probably some man on his way to a business meeting. The other person sat next to him. He looked over, saw the shoes, and didn't bother looking any further.

"Go back inside." He said, hoarsely.

"Make me." Ash shot back.

Gary looked up, the coldness in his eyes startling the other boy. "Go. Now. I'd hate it if someone got the impression you enjoyed being with me. Heaven forbid." He turned back, looking across the street.

"You know that's what you want."

Gary hesitated. Then, he turned, the Death Glare piercing the younger boy. "Go fuck yourself."

Ash blinked. "Do you think that scares me?"

"I'll kiss you again. Go away."

For a moment, Gary thought that worked. For a moment.

"Then fine, do it. I'll leave you alone. That's not what you want, but I'll do it." Ash replied, crossing his arms.

"No, what I want is for you to shed some pity on me and downsize the molesting you told everyone about to a kiss." Gary said flatly.

"I never said that!"

"Then what the hell DID you say! By the looks of it, that's exactly what those guys think I did. But, let's face it; I'm always the bad guy, and you're always the hero. No matter what. You can do no wrong! It's always my fault! So don't give me any bullshit about how you were poor, defenseless Ash, because I don't want to hear it! Now FUCK OFF!" He put his head in his hands, breathing heavily, fingers gripping his hair and threatening to yank it out by the roots.

He felt a hand on his back.

"Gary..."

The older boy smacked it away. Hard. He glared as Ash pulled the injured hand to his body. "Beat it."

He turned his head away again and it kept turning as someone slapped his cheek.

"You know what, you're a jerk!" Ash cried, "I came out here to help, and you just sit there with a 'Wah, poor me' sob story! Fine! Go back! No body'll know your side and you'll get blamed, because you bent over and took it up the ass! Screw you very much, too!"

Ash had had it. He got up, forcing himself to walk away. Forget him. He wasn't worth it.

"...I still like you."

The younger boy stopped, looking over his shoulder. Gary wasn't looking back.

"What good is that gonna do you?"

Gary sighed. "None, I guess. Nobody cares. I just wanted to say it, that's all."

Ash hesitated. A bus came by, but it didn't stop. There wasn't too much time left.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why do you think I did?"

"Look, think about how you used to tease me, then ask me that."

Gary thought for a moment. "I think you're cute. And I like you. Why else?"

He felt Ash sit down next to him again. "Again, think about how you used to act. Then you can ask me that." Gary looked up, into the other's face. He found Ash was grinning at him.

"What?"

Ash blinked. "What, what?"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to be. Is that okay? I can always cry, ya know." He stuck out his lip in a mock pout.

Gary chuckled. "So, you're okay, now. No hard feelings?" He asked, hopefully.

Ash thought for a moment. Then, he leaned forward and kissed Gary's cheek.

"No hard feelings." He said, softly, pulling back.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep."

He nodded. "Okay. Then..." Gary leaned forward. "...Can I do that to you?"

Ash played dumb. "Do what?" He smiled again.

"Kiss you."

"Hey, I got your cheek; that's all you can do."

Gary pouted. "Aw, but...wait. I can?"

"Mm-hmm."

Gary scootched over, leaning forward, closing his eyes. Ash held two fingers up to his lips.

"Uh-uh. Nope."

"Huh?" A sweat-drop rolled down the back of Gary's head, "But you just said-"

"That you could kiss my cheek. Not my mouth. You asked if you could do what I did." Ash stated.

Gary blinked. Another sweat-drop cascaded down his head. "Then...can I kiss you, kiss you?"

"English? I don't speak French."

Gary grabbed Ash's shoulders, making them both fall over. "Do you speak lips?"

"Maybe." The younger teased, "You wanna refresh my memory?"

"I can do that." Gary closed his eyes, almost closing the distance between him and the other boy. He felt Ash's arms go up and around his neck.

Someone else pulled him off.

"You jerk! Leave him alone!" Misty stood over him, hands on her hips.

"Uh, Misty..." Ash said slowly.

"Oh, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She put her hands on Ash's face, worried out of her mind.

"I'm fine, but-"

Misty turned back to Gary. "You are so lucky."

Ash cleared his throat. "He wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Well, it could've gone that way, just like earlier. Honestly, didn't you here me and May telling you to be careful? You need to get your ears checked. It's like-"

"Misty, I _wanted_ him to kiss me." Ash said flatly.

She fell silent.

"Oh."

They sat there. Then Misty turned, looking red. "I'm sooo sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's okay. Just tell everyone we're all right, now. You're all right." Ash smiled at her warmly.

She thanked him and ran back inside. Gary saw the rest of the group with their noses pressed to the glass.

"Guess they were watching us."

Ash looked. His whole face got red. "Really? Oh, shit." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Gary picked up his bags. "It's okay. So, we're cool, right?"

Ash got up to follow him. "Yeah, of course." He frowned, looking down at his shoes thoughtfully.

Gary opened the trunk, sitting on it and leaning back, stretching his arms out in the emptiness. "Ah..." He put his hands behind his head. His shirt came up a little.

He opened his eyes to find Ash leaning over him, watching him. "Morning."

Ash smirked. "Lazy bum."

Gary frowned playfully. He reached up, pulling to other boy down on top of him. "Guess that makes two of us, now, huh?" Ash giggled, and Gary joined in. The laughter died off, and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Well, since we were so rudely interrupted last time..." Gary said.

"Yeah." More silence.

"You know, we don't need to if you don't-" Gary was cut off by a pressing of lips to his own. The older put a hand to the back of Ash's head, closing his eyes. Just a press of the lips and it was over. just like that. They looked at each other.

"Does this make me your boyfriend?"

Gary laughed at the question. "If you want to be. You don't have to."

Ash smiled. "I want to be. Is that okay?"

Gary smiled back. "Yep, it is." They closed their eyes and kissed again.

"Ah-hem." They broke apart, Ash rolling over and off the other.

"Yes?" Gary said, straightening his shirt.

His grand-father stood over them, sighing. "We have to go home; are you coming?"

Ash grabbed Gary's arm. "Either that or I'm going with him."

Everyone chuckled.

"Then put the stuff in the back and get in. It'll be a while." The older man helped put the bags in the back, getting into the front seat and starting the Jeep. Tracy sat in the passenger side. Gary noticed the two holding hands before letting go.

Misty sat silently the whole way home. She didn't even gossip with May. No one paid it any mind. She was in a mood-swing, and they were sure she'd be talking up a storm soon. As for the two boys; Ash fell asleep on Gary's arm, which also fell asleep. It was uncomfortable. Very.

And, they were home. Gary opened his eyes to see his old home town. He smiled, feeling someone nuzzle into his side.

"We're home." The older boy whispered, looking at Ash.

Ash's eyes fluttered open. He stretched, yawning. "R-Really? That's nice..." He fell onto Gary's shoulder again. "Wake me later..."

Gary pinched him.

"Ow! What was that for!" Ash whined. He glared. "Fine, be that way." He leaned on Misty's shoulder. She opened one eye to look at him before closing it again.

Gary frowned. "Aw, I was only playin'..." He looked at Ash's spread legs. He reached over, setting his hand on the inside of the boy's thigh. "Come on; I'm done, I swear." His fingers started rubbing. Ash stirred, but didn't do much else. Gary eased the tips of the fingers further and further near the other's crotch. "Please?"

Ash opened one eye, looking over. "Nope. Notta." He closed the eye, squirming a little.

Gary noticed the obvious discomfort and rubbed harder. "You sure?" He was practically groping the other's crotch.

The younger boy swallowed, wiggling a little more. "Yes."

Gary pressed down.

The gasp that came from the younger boy woke everyone up. Ash blushed horribly and drew up his legs.

"Pervert." He muttered. He glared, now fully awake. Gary snuggled him.

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes. I can." Ash said flatly. He pushed the other away.

Gary pouted, setting his chin on Ash's shoulder. "Don't be mad."

"Why not?"

Gary shrugged. "Just don't."

Ash rolled his eyes. "That's a good reason..."

The large, mansion/laboratory came into view. Gary smiled, leaning forward and watching it get closer and closer.

"Home sweet home." He murmured. Ash chuckled softly.

The Jeep pulled into the drive-way, launching it's passengers from the inside before it stopped. Gary grabbed his things from the trunk and danced impatiently on the front step while everyone else came up.

"Come on, I wanna go in!" He whined. "This stuff is heavy."

Tracy took one of the bags, Gary muttering a thank-you before bolting inside and dashing around the whole place. He screeched to a halt in front of the entourage at the front door.

"Just like I left it." He said, pleased.

"We tried to leave it a disaster area for you." Tracy teased, setting the large suitcase down. Ash leaned against the doorway, laughing at the way Gary had torn through the place.

"What are you laughing at, Ashy-boy?" The auburn-haired boy teased, "Cause I'll give you something to laugh about." He flexed his fingers. Ash yelped and ran upstairs.

"You come near me and so much as poke me...!" He cried. Gary grabbed his things, nodding to everyone in turn.

"It's good to be home." With that, he ran upstairs.


	4. A Little Time Alone

Won: A little fluffy sceen. What more could a shishi shipper ask for, I ask you? My fellow shippers, enjoy. And it is still not over. Fear me.

"Ashy-booooyyyy, where are youuu?"

Gary had taken the liberty of tossing his stuff pell-mell on the bed in his room before seeking Ash, who was doing the hiding.

He was doing a very good job. Ash was, anyway.

Gary searched the bathroom connected to his room. "Ashy-boy?" Nope, not there, either.

He came back into his room, rubbing his neck. "Where are you hiding..." He looked at the bottom of his bed. Gary smirked. A bit of a shoe was poking out. A bit of Ash's shoe.

Gary sneaked over to it, grabbed the edge of the sheet, and yanked it up.

"Gottcha!..." His smile faded. Ash wasn't there. Only his sneaker. Gary huffed. _'He tricked me.'_

Gary heard a soft giggle. He immediately stood up, looking casually around his room. His green eyes fell on the closet.

Gary whistled, walking to the door of his room, slipping off his shoes, and closing it. He tapped the wall softer and softer, making foot step noises. Then, he tiptoed over to the closet door, on the side where it would swing open, and waited.

A second went by. Then, the doorknob turned, and opened a crack. Ash poked his head out. He giggled.

"What a moron." He whispered to himself.

"I am?"

Ash screamed, jumped a foot in the air, and tore out of the room. Gary fell, clutching his sides, howling with laughter.

Ash ran back in, looking mad. He kicked Gary in the side.

"That wasn't funny! You gave me a heart-attack, you moron!"

Gary got to his feet. "Who's the moron, now? I think _you_ were the one screaming and nearly pissing your pants." He wiped his eyes, tears gathering there from laughing so much.

Ash punched his shoulder. "Shut-up."

Gary closed the door, Ash following him. "It was pretty funny, though." Gary sat down at the foot of his bed, chuckling. Ash growled, sitting next to him.

"I said shut-up." The dark-haired boy mumbled.

Gary shrugged. "'K." He reached over, grabbed the back of Ash's head, and pressed his lips to the other's.

Ash pulled away. "Jerk."

"Am not. I'm only doing what you told me. Shut-up, right? I did."

Ash blinked. "...That wasn't what I meant..."

Gary snickered. "I know. I was being sarcastic." Ash frowned, trying to figure this out. "Besides, you looked so cute with your face screwed up like that." He smiled.

Ash eyed him. "I am not cute."

"Oh?"

Ash nodded. "Yep."

"Then...I guess you're Kawaii."

Ash nodded again. "Yep...wait...HEY!" He shoved Gary. "That IS cute, moron!"

Gary laughed again. "I know, I know! It's Japanese! Chill out!"

Ash crossed his arms, looking pissed off at the world.

Gary leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Don't be mad. It's a fact. You can't change fact."

"I am not cute..." Ash muttered, "Cute is girly."

Gary sighed. "We're gay. That's about as girly as you can get without dresses and sex-changes, babe. Hate to break it to you." He kissed the boy's cheek again.

"...Did you just call me babe?"

"Yes."

"..."

Gary looked at him. "Oh, so we have a problem with that, now?" He shook his head. "You know, if not for earlier, I'd say you were straight."

Ash blew a raspberry at him. "Bite me."

Gary shrugged, nipping the other's neck gently.

Ash shivered. "I didn't-"

"You know what? You shut-up. Just for now. Right now." Gary said, coolly, "You're not going to get used to this if you keep blabbering about how you didn't mean it. So zip it." He licked the bite.

Ash shivered again, looking away. Gary nipped his neck again. "That hurts, you know."

Gary said nothing. He licked to new bite, holding his lips there for a while and kissing the flesh. Without thinking, Ash tilted his head away, granting more access to his neck. He felt arms slide around his waist.

"...Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

Gary sighed. "What did I just tell you?"

"I'm just-"

Gary kissed him again. He ran his tongue across Ash's lips. Green eyes opened to look into a set of brown ones.

"Shut-up, Ashy-boy." Ash opened his mouth to reply and Gary somehow managed to snake his tongue through the gap.

The dark-haired boy groaned. Gary smiled to himself. He leaned forward, flattening the other boy onto his back. Still kissing Ash's face, he pinned the other boy's hands above his head. Ash's eyes fluttered opened, a little whine crawling from his throat.

"Shh...if they hear us, it's over." Gary whispered. He continued the deep kissing. Ash's eyes closed again. Gary pulled away for air.

The brown eyes looked up at the green ones. Gary studied the boy, deep in thought. He then leaned down again, mouth against Ash's ear.

"You're mine. All mine. If anyone tells you otherwise, they don't know what the fuck they're talking about." His lips moved down to Ash's neck, kissing and then sucking on the tender flesh there. Ash's head tilted back. "You...are all mine..." Gary whispered around the mouthful of skin.

Ash just 'hnned' in response. What else was there to say?


	5. Caught on Candid Camera

Won: Brock! Cause I love him. He's my pimp. XD Yeah, right. But he discovers a gay relationship, so that's important. Mer.

"So, what's for dinner?"

Gary was sitting at the kitchen table, head down. Hunger was making him sluggish.

"Just Sushi; maybe some rice balls with jelly, if I feel nice enough." Tracy said, chopping fish. "Where's Ash? It's not like him to smell food and not come running."

Gary shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You were with him last..."

A little cough from the doorway signaled that Ash had come downstairs. Gary looked up. He grinned.

"Sleep well?"

Ash yawned, nodding. Tracy noticed he had a hand on his neck, rubbing the spot.

The younger boy sat in the seat next to Gary and also put his head down.

"If you're tired, you didn't have to wake up." Gary said, poking his head.

Ash's stomach growled. "Yes, I did." He said, flatly. He rubbed the spot on his neck more feverishly.

Tracy ignored it, and went back to chopping fish. When he turned back, though, Ash was still rubbing it.

"Something wrong?"

Ash looked up. "No." He went back to rubbing the spot on his neck. Someone came up behind him and grabbed the arm, pulling it away.

"You kinky shit; who's been giving you hickies?"

"Brock!"

Ash yanked his arm away, covering the spot on his neck again. "None of your business. And it isn't a hicky, thank-you." His cheeks turned red.

Gary nodded, acknowledging Brock. "Long time, no see."

Brock nodded back. "Same to you. I'm surprised you haven't said anything about this." He yanked Ash's head back by the hair and again grabbed his arm.

Tracy dropped the fish. "Who the hell gave you THAT!"

Gary smirked in his arms, mouth hidden, eyes not. He was quite pleased with himself.

Ash's face was bright red. "No one! I, uh, fell! I swear! Will you, -ow-, let go!" The mark was purple, and about the size of a tennis ball.

Brock looked at Gary. Gary shrugged.

"I've seen it already." He said casually.

"You have?" Brock asked. "Why aren't you gloating about it?"

Tracy blinked. Then, he smirked. "Oh, I see." He walked over to Gary, resting his elbow on the table next to him. "Are you proud of yourself?"

Gary grinned widely. "You bet."

Brock stared blankly. "Wait, you mean to tell me..."

Tracy nodded. "Yep."

Brock let go of Ash's hair. "I didn't know you liked it that way, Ash."

Ash's head fell back down, a large sweat drop sliding down his hair. "Shut up. Please. That goes for you too, you whore." He said, glaring at Gary.

"I may be a whore, but just remember, I'm your whore."

"Oh, please..." Ash groaned.

Tracy chuckled. "I think you two are cute."

Brock shook his head. "The way you two used to fight, this is a shock." He sat next to Ash. "How long has this been going on?"

Gary opened his mouth. "Oh, a few h-" He was cut off by an elbow in his gut. "Ow..."

Ash glared. "They don't need to know that." He hissed.

Gary stared daggers. "Did you need to hurt me?" He asked weakly.

"Yes." Ash said, without hesitation.

Tracy put his hands behind his back. "Actually, it's been only a few hours."

"TRACY!" Ash leapt on him. "I said that it wasn't his business!"

Tracy ducked. "Hey, be nice, or you can eat dirt!" Ash sat still. "Good boy." Ash glared.

"I loathe you."

Tracy blew him a kiss. "Cry me a river."

"Drown in it." Ash shot back.

"That's it, out you go." Tracy grabbed Ash by the back of his shirt, shoving him out of the kitchen. A vein popped out of his head.

He slammed the door.

"Whaii! Let me in!" Ash cried. "Garyyyyy! Tell him to open the door!" He beat the door, which didn't give.

Gary just sighed. "Nope."

"Whai! Why NOT!"

"Because, if they kick me out, I'm screwed. You have another home to go to for food." Gary replied.

"My mom isn't home! Let me innnnnnn!" He whined, "Please! Tracy, I'm sorry!"

Tracy blew a raspberry at the door. "Rot in hell, you brat."

"Wah, Garyyyyyy!"

"Sorry, Ashy-boy. Tracy's word in God while Grand-dad's busy."

"Some boyfriend you are! Fine, I'll go home! Don't you expect any kisses later, you ass pirate!"

Gary's head came up. "Whoa...WAIT!" He jumped up from the table, running to the door and racing out. "Come back!"

"Bite me!" Ash called from the front door.

Tracy and Brock clutched their sides, laughing loudly. Gary ignored them, racing down the hall and catching Ash by the arm.

"They were only kidding!" He panted.

"Oh? _They?_" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow. Gary tugged on his arm.

"Come on; You know you want to stay here." He teased. Ash pretended not to care.

"Not hungry." He said, stomach growling loudly. Gary laughed.

"Come on back in. They'll be good. Promise."

"How do you know? You haven't been around them for ages."

Gary sighed. "Please? No talky, more walky?" He asked.

"If you think that-"

Gary pressed Ash up against a wall, kissing him fiercely. He pulled back, feeling satisfied when Ash gave him the 'Don't quit now' look.

"If you come back, I'll finish after supper. Deal?"

Ash tried to lean up and kiss him again. Gary held up two fingers.

"Deal?" He repeated. Ash reluctantly nodded.

"Cool. Come on." Gary wrapped his arms around Ash's waist and they both walked back into the kitchen.

BEEP, CLICK, FLASH! Gary fell, dazed. Ash fell into the wall.

"Who took the picture?" Gary groaned.

Misty waved a camera in his face. "Me. Is that okay?"

Ash glared. "Not really, no." He snatched the camera, frowning more and more. "Did you take pictures while we were out there!"

"Maybe. It was hard not to, with you guy's tongues in each other's mouths." As Ash turned beet red again, everyone else laughed.

"Did you really need to say that?" He asked weakly.

"Just hush up, all of you. Monge." Tracy had put the food on the table.

In seconds, all previous arguments were gone. Food can do that to hungry people.


	6. Learning Japanese

Won: Limey/Lemony. Eh, It's a first for me. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: As you may have noticed, I didn't bother with this the last two chapters. I don't want to keep repeating myself. Ash and Gary are, supposably, straight and un-owned by a manical cat girl with an anchient laptop. Wah...

"Ai Shiteru."

"I Shit-ear-oo."

"-sigh- No. Like this," Gary shifted, "Au- Shi-Tear-oo."

Ash sighed. "Face it; I suck at Japanese."

Gary groaned. "No, you just want to suck at it. Put some effort into it, will ya?"

Ash and Gary were sitting in Gary's room again, a few days later, and Gary was trying as best as he could to help Ash with his Japanese. Ash was sitting on the bed, looking bored. Gary was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and looking frustrated.

Ash flopped onto his stomach. "I am. I just suck."

"Keep it up and I'm giving up." Gary muttered, "You can say it; you just don't want to."

Ash sighed again.

"Okay, again. Ai Shiteru." Gary said.

Ash mumbled something.

Gary frowned. "Off your belly, lazy. I wanna see your face."

Ash whined. "But I'm tired. I wanna lay down. Can't you at least tell me what I'm saying?"

Gary hesitated. He got back from the wall and came to the edge of the bed, sitting next to Ash's head. He stroked the boy's hair.

"Ai Shiteru means..."

Ash listened.

"...'I love you.'" Gary finished, softly. He leaned down, kissing the top of Ash's head. Ash lifted his face.

"You said you would teach me our names." He said, resting his cheek in Gary's cupped hand.

Gary chuckled. "Yeah, I did say that. All right." He placed his other hand up to Ash's face as well. "You are Satoshi..." He kissed the boy's nose playfully, "Or Sato-chan."

Ash giggled softly. "And you?"

Gary took Ash's hands and held them to his face. "Shigeru."

Ash thought for a moment. Gary got up from the bed, grabbing a bottle of Green-Tea. He took a swig, back to the other.

"...Ai Shiteru, Shigeru-san."

Gary stopped screwing the cap on the bottle. He turned, looking at Ash, who had propped himself up on his arms, looking puzzled.

"Did I say that right?" He asked, nervously. Gary didn't answer. He set the bottle down, not caring that the cap wasn't on tight. He wandered over to his bed again, looking down at the boy before him.

Ash looked back at him. He didn't dare flip over. He was too comfy on his stomach. He stared up out of the tops of his eyelids, instead, which was really painful.

Gary sat down next to him again. The older boy reached over, stroking the other's cheek gently.

"So, did I say it right?" Ash asked, impatiently.

Gary leaned over, eye to eye with Ash. "Uh-huh."

"Great!" Ash exclaimed, looking proud of himself.

"Yeah, great." Gary murmured. Ash stopped smiling.

"Are you okay?"

Gary didn't answer. He ran his fingers back through Ash's hair and tangled them there lightly. Both of their eyes started to close when their heads moved closer together. Their lips touched. Tongues invaded each other's mouths. It was simple pleasure. Neither was complaining.

The auburn-haired boy's hands slid up and down the younger-boy's waist, feeling every curve there was to feel. They slid underneath him, fingering the button on his jeans. Ash gasped into the other's mouth, but didn't do anything else. He didn't intervene when the button came undone or when Gary pulled the zipper down, either. It just felt so good. Like it was all supposed to happen.

Gary effortlessly flipped Ash onto his back, hands slipping down past the boy's waistline and easing off the jeans. He felt hands on his own waist line, undoing the button and zipper there. A groan escaped him. He wasn't the only one who knew what he was doing.

The older boy felt the hands slide down his waist line and between his legs.

"You're well taken care of." The other gasped through the kiss.

Gary didn't answer. He was trying to keep from making too much noise. He concentrated on getting the hands away from his crotch. Ash whined as the other pulled his hands away. The whine climbed in pitch as the older boy started doing to the younger what the younger had been busy with just moments ago. Off went Ash's shirt; dropping to the floor beside the bed.

Gary left Ash's face, kissing down his neck, his chest, pausing every once and a while to nip and suck the flesh under his lips. He felt Ash's hands in his hair, heard the other boy groaning and whimpering. While Ash was preoccupied doing that, Gary's hands resumed pulling off the other boy's jeans. The auburn-haired boy started kissing and nipping the skin on Ash's stomach. By now, he had the younger stripped down to his boxers, pants around his ankles.

Then, it stopped. Just for a brief moment, when Gary looked up, into the other boy's eyes, half closed from pleasure. He reached up, touching the boy's face. The dark-haired boy mewled, touching the hand and closing his eyes.

In less then five seconds, Ash had been flipped back over. The dark-haired boy bit his knuckle, clawing at the sheets. The first thrust made him bite down on his finger, drawing blood. Tears leapt to his eyes. He calmed, though. He settled into the rhythm, pain turning to pleasure.

The other slowed, worried. Was he going to fast? The younger was a virgin, after all. He had to be; he was a really tight fit. A whimper came from the brown-eyed boy. A plea. But not to slow down.

To go faster.

It seemed Ash wasn't as innocent as he had once been.


	7. Caught RedHanded

Won: First time with love making, and the shi's get caught red handed. Poor Ashy-boy...-snicker-

Satoshi: I loathe you...

Disclaimer: Ash and Gary, blah blah, not mine, blah blah, so bite me.

Tracy was wondering why the two boy's hadn't come when he'd called. It was time for lunch. They had to be starving.

The artist wandered up the stairs.

"Gary? Ash?"

No answer.

Tracy frowned.

"Aren't you two hungry?" Still no response. Tracy came to Gary's room. The door was shut.

He rapped on the door. "Hey, guys?"

A muffled groan came from inside.

"You awake?"

Silence. Then, "We are now..."

Tracy sighed. "Well, lunch is ready. Get your scrawny asses down here or the Pidgey's are eating your food."

There was a muffled conversation. Gary came to the door, opening it and peering out.

"Err, can you, uh, bring lunch up here?"

Tracy frowned. "Why?"

Gary blushed. "Uh...I, um, just got out of the shower! Yeah, and, um, Ash's is getting in next, so, it might get cold."

Tracy blinked. "You screwed him, didn't you?"

Gary's face went beet red. "Wh-What? N-No way! Why would we do that? Do you have sex on the brain or something?"

Tracy burst in the room. Ash covered his head with a blanket.

"Shut the door! I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled.

Tracy walked over, yanking off the covers. Ash hit him in the face.

"Pervert!" He kept the blanket around his shoulders, glaring at the older boy. Gary looked at the two of them, not realizing his fly was unzipped.

Tracy did notice. "Why are your pants unzippered?" He asked flatly.

"I told you, I just got out of the shower! I was getting dressed!"

Tracy looked at Ash again, who stretched, revealing his chest. "I see...then why is Ash naked?"

"I am NOT!" Ash growled, "I have my pants on!"

"Liar." Tracy said flatly, "Your naked as a jay-bird."

"I AM NOT!"

"Oh, really?" Tracy stooped down, picking up Ash's discarded clothes. Ash swallowed, blushing. "Then what are these?" Tracy asked softly.

"Don't tell anyone, Trace. Please?" Gary whispered.

Tracy smirked. "Okay, if you make me dinner for the next week, I won't tell a soul. And I mean non-poisonous to me, thanks."

Gary ground his teeth. "How about you don't tell anyone about me and him having sex and we won't say anything about you and Grand-dad fucking each other's brains out last night." He smirked at the horrified look on Tracy's face.

"That's-How did you?-DON'T SAY A WORD!" Tracy hugged his arms.

"Don't worry, we won't." Gary said, "But you keep your end of the deal, okay?"

Tracy screwed up his face. "Fine. I'll bring your lunch up, too." He looked at Ash and grinned, "I'll bet you can't walk at all, can you?"

"FUCK. OFF." Ash growled.

"Hey, I know from experience. It hurts."

Ash grabbed his shoe on the floor and beaned Tracy square in the nose with it. "I SAID FUCK OFF!" He covered his head with the bed spread again, "I'm going to sleep..."

Tracy huffed, rubbing his nose. "Brat."

Ash put a hand out from underneath the sheet, making a rude finger sign at the other boy. "Suck that."

Tracy stormed from the room. He turned to Gary. "You might wanna use protection next time; I think he's on his period."

"TRACY YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT TUESDAY!"

Tracy ran from the room, laughing his head off. Gary snickered.

"Shut up..." Ash groaned, covering his head again, "It's bad enough I was on the bottom. I don't need him being a jerk."

Gary sat down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through Ash's hair. "Poor Ashy-boy." He whispered.

Ash snorted. "Yeah, poor Ashy-boy." He glared at the other. "You didn't have to go so fast, you know. Nearly ripped a hole in me..."

Gary snickered. "I'm not the one who was whining for me to go faster, if I remember right..." He lay down on his stomach, resting his head on his arms. "You took it well, though. I've had guys who shove me the hell off." He kicked his feet. "Works better with lube, though..."

"What?"

Gary sweat-dropped. "Nothing. Tell you later."

"Hey, how long did you know about Tracy and your grandfather?" Ash asked, cocking his head to the side.

Gary grinned. "You remember the hotel?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I saw them making out in the hallway. No offense, I love my grand-dad and all but..." He made a face, "...I could never fuck an old guy. Or vice versa. Tracy can do his own thing. That's his business. I'll tell you what, though," He turned his emerald gaze back to the other boy beside him, "Grand-dad sure is one lucky old fuck. He's got something young to screw."

Ash didn't look impressed. "Is sex all you talk about in Japan? Because it's driving me nuts."

Gary blinked. "Really? No, seriously, you've gotta side with me on this one."

Ash rolled his eyes, putting his face into the pillow. "If I answer, will you please stop talking about screwing people? If you haven't noticed, I don't like it."

"Sure, whatever." Gary said, shrugging.

The younger boy sighed, looking up. "If you really want to know, Tracy told me first before he and your grandfather went public about it." He fingered the bed sheet. "So, no, it doesn't surprise me, but like you said, I don't really find older guys that attractive."

"So you don't like me?"

Ash shoved the boy off the bed. "Oh, yeah, what a knee slapper. Fucking jerk. I don't know what those Japanese guys over there are teaching you, but here at home, the relationships are more then sex every other day."

Gary picked himself off the floor, rubbing his elbow. "Did you need to shove me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Ash replied, grinning smugly.

The older boy pounced on top of him, pinning the boy on his stomach to the bed.

"Really? That's nice. Then maybe I need to fuck you into the next century, how about that, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked, mimicking Ash's smirk.

Ash struggled. "You get the Hell off me or..."

"Or what?"

Ash hesitated. "Do you want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

Ash shrugged. "Fine then. Suit yourself." He flipped over, pinning the other boy beneath him.

Gary blinked, a light blush covering his face.

"..Or I get to be on top next time." The dark-haired boy held up his middle finger. "Fuck. You. Right up the ass."

Gary gave Ash a wolfish smile. "Is that a challenge, Ashy-boy?"

Ash mirrored the grin. "Yep. What are you going to do about it?"

"Hey, I brought the- HOLY HELL!"

Tracy fell to the floor. "Jesus Christ! Ash what in the hell!"

Said Ash was hiding under the covers, a bit shocked at being seen completely naked. "It was his fault!" He whined.

Tracy straightened himself up, brushing the front of his shirt off. "Yeah, well, put some clothes on. No one but your fuck buddy wants to see your ass."

Gary snickered. "You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure you were standing there for at least five seconds staring at said ass." Tracy's face turned red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered. Ash giggled from under the sheets. "Watch it, Ketchem; I can always tell your mom."

There was a gulp from under the sheets. "She'd kill me..." Came a whimper.

"Yeah, she would, so don't laugh."

"Then don't look at his ass." Gary shot back, then added softly, "That's my job..."

BAM! Gary sailed across the room, into the closet door.

"Ass-hole!" Ash flicked up both middle fingers, seething, "Freakin' Ass-pirate! No one asked you to watch my ass, either!" He grabbed his jeans and boxers from the floor. "Perverted...Ooo!..."

The covers went up again as he struggled into the clothes. Tracy set the ramen down on Gary's desk.

Gary picked himself up. "God damn you! Why do you have to be so violent?" He growled as Ash jumped out of bed, half-clothed.

"Depends. Why do you have to make every disgusting comment about me?" Ash shot back. He grabbed the bowl nearest to him and started inhaling the ramen.

Tracy sighed, clasping his hands together. "Ah, spring, when young men's fancy turns to love..." He teased.

Ash glared. "Watch it. You don't want to hit a wall next, do you?"

"Not really. And I have a date, tonight, so if you screw me up then consider yourself six-feet under."

Ash grabbed another forkful of ramen, still angry. "Like anybody'd miss me..."

Gary wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "I would." He said, rocking back and forth with him.

Tracy watched Ash smile a little.

"Yeah, you would." The younger whispered.

Tracy couldn't help but cough "He'd have no one to fuck."

The empty bowl beaned him right in his forehead.

"OUT!"

Tracy ducked the fork Ash threw and ran from the room. "Yeesh! He's got to be on his period!"

"TRACY!"

Gary just laughed.


	8. A Present for Ashyboy

Won: Daw, Gary gets Ashy a present! He's so kawaii like that, right other fan-girls? -skwee!-

Disclaimer: Ash. Gary. Tracy. Pokemon. Not. Mine. Bite. Me.

"Okay, so you're going where?"

"-sigh- Gary. For the last time. VER-MIL-LION. Do I have to spell it for you?"

Gary flipped over onto his back, glaring at the video screen. Ash looked equally frustrated.

"I'm not stupid. You did just wake me up." Gary muttered.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, since when has that been an issue with you?" Gary growled. "Don't start. I didn't want to go."

"Yeah? Then why not stay here with yours truly?" Gary asked.

"One, if I stayed with you, you'd be screwing my eyes out. Two, it's kinda important."

Gary noted the serious look on the boy's face. "How important? World crisis important or highway robbery important?"

"My dad's coming."

Gary sat straight up. "You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding."

"Sadly, no." Ash sighed, "Mom and I are gonna pick him up from the airport and let him stay with us till it's time for me and him to go."

"Sucks." Gary replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ash leaned against the wall, "All I'm gonna here about is either how cool my brothers are or him sucking up to me because I won the Silver Cup. Knowing him, though, nothing I do is good enough for him." Ash sighed again, looking depressed.

"Sorry for your luck, Toshi."

The younger boy smiled faintly at the pet name. "Thanks." He shifted the receiver to his other ear, "So, can I see you tomorrow?"

Gary grinned. "You bet."

"Great. See you then. Bye."

"Bye, Love you."

Ash blushed a little, a small smile crossing his lips. "Love you, too."

Gary set down the phone. It seemed Ash wasn't going to be in the country too much longer. He chuckled, remembering the time Tracy had caught them in his room about two weeks ago. Since then, the two of them had had their fun only once, and that was in the shower.

The auburn-haired boy placed his hands behind his head. If Ash was going to leave, he might as well get him something. _'Like what?'_

What did guys get their boyfriends? Hmm...there was the comical thing, but that didn't seem right. It would probably make the other boy feel better about going with his dad, but Gary wanted something special.

Gary hesitated. He didn't go in that room anymore. Not since she left. But he knew there had to be something in there...

He was facing the door to her room. His sister. Just before she passed away, she had always had these really odd, pretty pieces of jewelry. Maybe Ash wouldn't like them very much, but there had to be something. Besides, the other boy knew how much Gary cared about his sister, too. It would be a 'from-the-heart' thing.

He unlocked the door, which swung open with a silent whisper. Gary looked at his sister's room, the way it had been before she died.

She was Wonder Sister. She took care of every kid in Pallet younger then herself, and she had always had time for her favorite brother. Gary still hadn't been informed on how and why she had died. He only knew in was on purpose. Someone had murdered her.

Now, looking at the room for the first time since he saw her last, bushing her hair in front of her large, oval mirror, he could see that it had happened in here.

On her bed, there was a large, since dried lake of blood. Brown with age, the stain loomed.

He felt himself swallow. He knew that he had been asleep when this had happened. It had happened in his own house.

Shaking the mental images away, Gary went to the dresser. Her brush still lay where she had set it, six years ago. He turned his gaze away from it, resting the green eyes on a delicately carved jewelry box.

He reached out, taking the large case and walking over to her bed. He sat as far away from the place of her murder as he could. Ignoring the nausea, he focused on the lid.

On the lid, there was an elegantly carved Chinese dragon, painted flawlessly in iridescent paint. Shining blues, greens, yellows, and reds decorated the dragon. It's eye was a shining, white opal. Her birthstone.

Gary gently flicked the latch, opening the cover to the box. Inside, thousands of dusty, beautiful pieces of jewelry lay undisturbed. Gary shivered. He wondered if she would mind. She hadn't all that much when she was alive.

"All I ask is that you take care of it, whatever you take, or give it to someone who will. I don't have those things so they can be bent and sold, you know." That was what she had said, once, when she caught him with the whole thing dumped on the floor. _'She won't mind...'_

Gary rifled through the silver and gold pieces, frowning. _'He wouldn't like any of this...'_ The only thing he had stumbled across so far was a ring in the shape of a dragon, and Ash just wasn't the type of person who would wear that.

The sixteen-year-old growled. _'This is hopeless. The only thing I've managed to do is find out that my sister was killed in her room.' _He slammed the box lid, tossing it to the side. He put his head in his hands. That's what hurt worse, knowing that his sister was killed while he dreamed next door.

He got up, thinking of putting the box back, when something caught his eye.

A thin little gold chain was dangling from the dresser's edge. Curious, Gary picked up the jewelry box and wandered over. He set the box down, looking at the tiny chain.

It was a delicate piece of jewelry. Minute links fastened together with the grace of a well-handled welder. He tugged it gently, holding it up and letting the equally small charm dangle. A smile spread over his face. This was perfect...

He ran from the room, heading for the closet downstairs, where the wrapping paper, ribbons, and boxes were. Time to spice this bit of luck up.


	9. New Fathers

Won: Gary's getting new daddies...

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by me. So deal with it, you lawer-sadist-freaks.

Tracy was curious about the little velvet jewelry box on Gary's nightstand. That didn't mean he was going to look in it, but he did want to be around when Ash, (Who else would Gary go through so much trouble for?), opened it.

The Pokemon watcher was fumbling with the tiny box, which he found was only closed with a ribbon, when Gary came back from the shower.

"Trace, that's not for you."

Tracy jumped, placing the box hastily back in its place. "Sorry. Just wondering what was in it."

Gary shrugged. "I know how you feel, but you'll know soon."

"Oh, when precious Ash opens it?" Tracy teased. He caught a little blush on the other's cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed. Who else would you give something in a little box to?"

"There are plenty of people! Like...May, or Misty!" Gary covered.

Tracy rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Like you would give them jewelry."

"They have birthdays."

"Yep, but they've passed already, genius. Just own up to it."

Gary sighed. "Okay, it's for Ash. Now shut up. You really don't know how annoying you are, do you?"

Tracy smirked, leaning on the shorter boy's head. "Nope. Just as good for me."

Gary growled. "You're pushing it."

"Sorry. Part of the job."

"Just get out." Gary moaned.

Tracy shrugged. He paused. "Hey, there's something I need to ask you."

"Oh, great. What now? I'm fed up of your wise-cracking tonight. I do need sleep."

Tracy shook his head. "It's not funny. It's serious."

Gary sighed, towel drying his hair. "Fine. Shoot."

Tracy sat on the auburn-haired boy's bed. "If, uh, Yukinari, um, I mean your Grandfather; if he um, you know..."

"No, Tracy, I don't know. Go on."

"If he purposed to me, how would you take that?"

Gary stopped drying. He looked up. Without warning, he seized Tracy's hands, scanning them until he found what he was looking for.

"..." He let the hands drop.

Tracy fidgeted. "Well?" He covered the engagement band with his other hand.

"When did you get that?" Gary asked, softly.

"About two weeks ago."

The younger boy frowned. "How come no one told me?"

"We, eh, thought about it, at first, but your Grandfather said he'd already told you. I've just been getting the feeling he didn't." Tracy admitted. "So I decided I would."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, what do you think?"

Gary stayed quiet.

Tracy eyed him. "Look, the other reason I can to ask you was because..." He trailed off, taking a breath, "...I told him that if you didn't like it, it wasn't going to happen."

Gary looked up, gazing at the other boy in surprise. "You said that?"

"Sure. I wasn't going to marry him if it made you hate my guts." Tracy replied.

Gary smiled. "Then you can get hitched. If it'll make him happier." He smirked. "That makes you my other grandfather."

Tracy blanched. "W-what?"

Gary laughed. "Unless you both want to be my dads or something." Tracy looked away.

"We, uh, were considering that..."

Gary stopped smiling. "Really?"

Tracy nodded. "You'd have to put up with me more often, but-"

Gary pounced on him, hugging him. Tracy looked at him.

"Thanks, Tracy."

Tracy just smiled.


	10. I Want To Be Where You Are

Won: Wow! Look at all the great supporters! I feel loved!

Someone mentioned that there weren't any flaws in this, I think. -bows to the commentor that said it- Thankyou grasciously. Really. You have no idea how good that feels.

Well, until I here from my fans again, read on! Ja!

Gary opened his eyes to hear voices at the front door, downstairs. He groaned, eyeing his clock. Who would be hear this early? The sun was high in the sky, though...

His heart sank. The clock numbers were flashing. They must've had a power outage last night and it had screwed over his alarm clock. He jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser, trying to jam clothes on. He panicked as he heard Tracy tell someone he was upstairs. He nearly fainted when he heard Ash answer back.

_'Damn! I'm not even dressed yet and he's coming upstairs! Fuck thunder-storms!'_ The auburn-haired boy thought, hopping around trying to get in his pants.

There was a knock at his door. Gary fell over.

"What are you doing in there? Knocking things over?" Ash asked from the other side. The doorknob rattled.

"Uh, don't come in!" Gary called.

"Why not?"

"I'm, ack!" He fell over again, "I'm getting dressed!"

He heard a groan on the other side of the door. "You overslept!"

"Duh. Not my fault. That would be the storm's fault!" Gary growled, fumbling with his shirt.

"I'm coming in. I've seen you undressed." Ash grumbled.

"But, -fuck!- but I have to find your present!" came the muffled reply as the green-eyed boy struggled to make his bed.

"Present?"

"YES! Now be patient! I'm in a rush, here!"

He heard Ash giggle.

"This is not funny."

"I think it's hilarious, but whatever." Ash admitted.

The older boy growled again and looked on his nightstand. His face paled.

The box was gone.

"FUCK!"

Ash jumped. "What was that about!"

Gary tore through his room, throwing things everywhere. "I-I know I had it! It was right here!" He rushed out of the room, almost knocking over Ash.

"Hey!" The dark-haired boy pouted, "Thanks a lot!"

Gary ignored him. He ran to the bathroom and looked on the sink and in the medicine cabinet. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FU-UCK!"

Ash hurriedly got out of his way when he zoomed off to another room. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I CAN'T FIND THE FUCKING THING!"

Ash shook his head. "What thing?"

"The present I had for you! I can't find iiiit!" Gary whined.

The younger boy slapped his forehead. "That figures..."

Gary grabbed his hair. "Where the hell is it! Wait..." He glared.

From downstairs, where Tracy was examining a very pretty necklace in a velvet box, there could be heard a very loud and angry yell.

"TRAAACYYYY! GIVE IT BACK, YOU MOTHER FUCKING WHORE!"

Tracy knew he was in trouble. In seconds, Gary had pounced on him.

"You idiot! Why did you take it!" The auburn-haired boy glared daggers at the older.

"I wanted to see it." Tracy said coolly. He handed the box over. "Here. I'm done with it."

Gary looked in it, seeing if the present was still there. He smiled.

"Thanks. Now then." He got off of Tracy and went to go find Ash.

Said Ash was waiting in the living room, looking very bored and extremely pissed off. He glared at Gary when he came in.

"Knock me over again. See what happens." The younger boy warned.

Gary shook his head, sitting down next to Ash, box behind his back. "I didn't mean to knock you over. Really. Now, you want your present?"

Ash looked at him flatly. "No."

The older boy blanched. "Wha-?"

Ash shook his head, looking away and crossing his arms. "Not until you apologize."

"Oh, I'll give you an apology." Gary murmured. He grabbed Ash's face and kissed him viciously. Ash seemed to have been expecting this, because his arms automatically locked themselves around Gary's neck.

After a few minutes of this, they finally broke apart for air.

"So," Gary said, gulping more precious oxygen, "Apology accepted?"

Ash nodded. "Yep."

The older boy took the box out of the pocket he had stashed it in and handed it to the other boy, who was straightening his clothes.

Ash's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, _that_ kind of gift..."

"Yeah, this kind."

Ash took the box, eyed Gary suspiciously, and flicked open the lid.

"..."

Gary cocked his head. "Well...?"

Ash tapped the side of the box absent mindedly. "This was...your sister's..."

Gary nodded. "I thought you might want it."

The gold chain sparkled innocently in the box, a little gold Poke'ball hanging on the end of it. The button on it was a little red ruby. It was minute sized; about as big as a small marble. Tiny and easy to hide under a shirt, if you wanted to hide it.

Ash bit his lip. "Look, um, this is nice, but..."

Gary waited.

"...I can't take it. It was you sister's. You should keep it." He pushed it back at Gary.

But Gary gave it back, clasping Ash's hands around it.

"I've got a room full of stuff Sis left behind. One necklace isn't going to kill me. I trust you with it. And..." He smiled, "...I think she'd really want you to have it."

Ash looked down at it. "You're sure?"

"I was sure when I found it." Gary replied. Ash sighed in a defeated way.

"Okay. I'll keep it. Just don't be mad if it gets lost." He muttered.

Gary fastened the clasp around the other boy's neck. "Then don't take it off."

Ash shrugged. "I could do that." He fingered the links of the chain, "I like it."

Gary laced the fingers of one of his hands with Ash's. "Glad you do." He cupped the boy's cheek in the other hand, "Now here's the other part." He pressed a chaste kiss to the younger boy's lips.

"I love you."

"No," Ash said softly, "Au Shiteru." They both smiled. The two of them shared a few more brief kisses before Gary sprawled out on his back, Ash lying contently on his chest.

"I'll miss you." The older boy whispered.

"I know." Ash whispered back, "I'll miss you, too."

Gary reached up, running his hand gently through Ash's hair. "Well, how long are you going to be there?"

"A few hours."

"No, I mean Japan. How long is your dad going to keep you?"

"Oh," Ash closed his eyes, a light yawn escaping him, "that. For a month or two. Maybe half a year, from what I've heard."

"Well, then you can visit me! Your dad does live in Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah."

"Than you can visit the campus, sometime!" Gary said, "And Tokyo's real nice at night. You'll love it. I'll swing by your place after school and pick you up, huh? How's that sound?"

Ash chuckled. "Sounds nice. I'll have to remember to call you to tell you where it is."

"Done! A date in Tokyo it is!" They both laughed softly.

"And then we can come back here." Ash added.

"Uh..." Gary cringed, "...Not quite. You may get to come back, but I have to stay there for another, um...seven months."

Ash's face fell. "Oh...Well, then what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Call me, write me, e-mail me, the list goes on." Gary said, ticking them off on his fingers. Ash sighed heavily. "Cheer up; At least we'll be in the same place together for a few months." Gary said.

"I know, but," Ash sighed again, "what about the rest of them?"

"Like I said, you can always reach me. Might take a while, but you can reach me." Gary heard Ash sniffle, "Aw, come on, don't cry..."

Ash hid his face in Gary's shirt. "I-I wanna be where you are...always. Or at least just be able t-to see you..." He sniffed again.

Gary wrapped his arms around the boy. "Don't worry. We'll see each other. I promise."

Ash just sighed and prayed that he was telling the truth.


	11. Bad Day & Looking Up

Wonny: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!

Oh, to the person who told me about what Gary means in Japanese, (Garydiahrea...XD), Thank-you for the tid-bit! I will be using their American names in text while our love-birds are in Japan, but they will call each other the following:

Satoshi

Sato-chan

Sato-koi

Toshi-ba (I made it up one day and thought it sounded pet-name-ish)

Shigeru

Geru-kun

Geru-koi

So thanks! May your days be full of ShiShi!

Disclaimer: I own three Ash figurines. Not Ash himself. Nor Gary. Nor Pokemon in general. Got it memorized?

The next day, Gary woke up with all intentions of visiting Ash. He even showered and ran a comb through his hair.

Only to realize that Ash was in Vermillion.

"Damn." The auburn-haired boy muttered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged downstairs.

Tracy was already up, fixing breakfast. Gary didn't see his grandfather. He sighed. The old man was working his ass off, lately. It was really too bad; Gary had been looking forward to seeing the Professor when he came back.

Tracy glanced over his shoulder at the boy dropping into the kitchen chair. "Morning." He noticed the gloominess, "Oh boy. What's got you pissy?"

"Ash is in Vermillion." Gary said simply, as if that would explain everything. He happened to think that if the younger boy had stayed here, he wouldn't be thinking of all the bad things today.

Tracy rolled his eyes. "Grow up. You two won't be able to see each other when ever you want, sometimes." He fiddled with the scrambled eggs on the stove, "Believe me, with your grandfather out of town-"

"Out of town!" Gary blanched.

"Yes. For a few days now. You know, it doesn't surprise me that you forgot. If I remember, you were tongue dueling with Ash when we told you he was leaving." Tracy shot Gary a nasty look at this, "Oh, and, don't you think that you two could find somewhere else to practically fuck in public? It gets annoying finding you in the living room or the kitchen. Kitchen! We eat here! Hello!"

Gary glared at the older boy. "Okay, okay, I get it! No sex on the stove! Fine!"

"You'd better hope you didn't fuck on the stove..." Tracy warned, jabbing the hot spatula at Gary.

"Ack! Get that away from me! We didn't, all right! Now put that down!" Gary fell out of his chair. Tracy laughed hysterically and went back to cooking breakfast. "Jerk..." Gary muttered. He climbed back into his chair, stomach groaning. "When is that going to be done?"

"When it gets done, brat." Tracy teased, "Be good or you can eat dirt."

Gary put his head onto the table, whining. "But I'm star-vinnnngg..."

"My heart bleeds." Tracy replied bluntly, "Now shut up, you baby."

"Goo."

"You want a bottle?"

Silence.

"Then I suggest you stop frying my patience, sweetie."

Gary grumbled and glared daggers at the Pokemon watcher. "I am not sweetie."

Tracy nodded and put a bowl in front of him. "You will be what ever I decide to call you. Do you prefer Baby?"

"No...Hey! Shrimp! Fucking awesome!" Gary started shoveling the ramen-egg-shrimp combo into his mouth, "Tracy, I love you."

Tracy patted the boy's head mockingly. "Finish up breakfast and mommy's going to give you a treat." He teased.

"Tracy, bite me."

"You sure?"

"Wah! Not for real, you idiot!"

"Ow! Poke me with chopsticks, eh?"

"No! Not the spatula!" Gary grabbed his breakfast and ran out the back door, "Child beater!"

"Ass-wipe!"

"Bastard!"

Tracy chased after the boy. "You are so done!"

Gary stuck out his tongue. "Catch me if you can!"

"When I do, I'm cutting you up and frying you, Gary!"

"Oh, whatever shall I do?" Gary called back, voice filled with sarcasm. He sat back down in the kitchen, at the floating island. Tracy ruffled his hair.

"You are such a brat." The artist teased.

Gary shrugged. "What can I say?" He frowned thoughtfully. Tracy sat beside him, waiting for Gary to speak.

"What's on your mind, sweetie? Besides the usual."

Gary frowned at the little name. "Why are you so fascinated about babies?" He blurted.

Tracy looked up at the ceiling. "Ah. That one I can't answer. Yet."

"Why not?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because the whole thing is complicated and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So wait for Yuki-I mean, your grandfather, to come home." Tracy fiddled with a lock of his dark hair boredly, "He'll explain."

Gary put on his best pout-face. "Aw, please?"

Tracy laughed. "If you're trying to sway me into telling using Ash's face, then you're doing a really bad job." Tracy shook his head, "I think you two are spending too much time together."

"Oh, yeah, like you and granddad aren't when he's home? That's really rich coming from you."  
Tracy eyed him. "Touche."

Gary tossed him a chopstick and held his own like a sword. "Engard." They laughed and sword fought playfully for a few minutes before the door bell rang.

Tracy frowned. "Fucking people ringing door bells at ten a.m..." He went to the door, "Yes?" His eyebrows shot into his hair.

"What? Tracy, who is it?" Gary called. No answer.

Tracy eyed the person in front of him in shock. "I thought you were in-"

"I know, I know. Change of plans. There is no way I'm going with _him_ anywhere."

"What happened?" The Pokemon watcher asked, closing the door after the boy entered.

"I told him I had a boyfriend and he bitched me out. In front of mom and everyone else."

Gary was rummaging through the food stuffs in the cabinets when Tracy and guest came into the kitchen. "So? Who was there?"

"You mean, who's here now?" Tracy asked, winking at the guest.

"Yeah, whatever." Gary said smoothly, "You gonna tell me or is that some big, complicated secret, too?" He grinned, finding his secret stash of pocky in the back, stocked up days ago for himself. He loved the stuff. He snagged the strawberry ones and started putting things back.

"You're such a brat! Fine then. I'm not telling. He'll just have to tell you himself." Tracy crossed his arms, and the guest crept up behind Gary as the auburn-haired boy got off the chair.

Someone covered Gary's green eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Ash whispered.

Of course, since Gary knew the boy's voice apart from anyone else's and could smell the familiar sent of oil and cinnamon, he had a good idea of who it was.

"Well, I'm guessing you're just some random guy who has fallen in love with me, but I'm taken." Gary teased.

"Oh?"

"Yep. You might know him. He's kinda short for his age and has this gorgeous black hair. Pretty brown eyes, too. He goes by Ashy-boy."

Ash snickered. "I might have heard of him. Actually, he asked me to give you something."

"And what might that be?"

Ash turned the older boy around and grabbed his collar. "This." He said simply and pulled Gary in for a kiss.

Tracy watched the two from the entrance to the kitchen, chuckling at the surprised look on Gary's face and smiling fondly at the two of his friends. They finally realized they were being watched and sheepishly stepped away from each other. Tracy waved his hands at them.

"Hey, don't mind me. I'm just watching." He said, hurriedly.

"Well, Tracy, I don't think you deserve to watch any porn, now." Gary teased. Ash made a hissing noise and glared at the auburn-haired boy.

"How many times do I have to warn you? I am more then a piece of ass!" The dark-haired trained snarled. Gary ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

"I know. I'm joking. Lighten up."

Ash crossed his arms. "Only joking, psh..." He muttered.

Tracy put an arm over both boy's shoulders. "It's good to have you both together again." He turned to his shorter friend, "So, how long do you plan on staying?"

Ash blinked. "How did you know-?"

"I'm getting married, buddy, I know these things." Tracy said in a mysterious voice, "So, how long?"

"Oh, um, if it's okay, just until my mom and dad calm down..."

Gary rested his arm on the boy's head. "Of course!"

Tracy nodded. "You're always welcome here. But," He frowned and gave both boys a serious listen-up look, "Behave. I mean it. I'll kick you both out."

The younger boys sweat-dropped.

"Sure Tracy." Gary said in a cool voice.

"Yes Tracy." Ash murmured.

Gary eyed the younger boy, eyebrow raised. "Yes Tracy? Why so formal. You're both friends, and it's not like he's married yet."

"Because I don't want to be beaten with the spatula he's holding, smart-ass." Ash replied, surprisingly calm, "Oh, and you might want to run."

Ash's first moments spent with the two of them became watching Gary scramble away from an angry and dangerous Tracy soon-to-be Oak.


	12. Daddy's Little Failure

Warmth. A comforting smell of oil and cinnamon. Peaceful breathing.

Gary smiled in his soon-to-be awake state. It was nice waking up in the morning to someone lying next to him. Particularly if said someone happened to be Ash.

The older boy cracked a green eye open, looking at the head of black hair snuggled under his chin. Sunlight was streaming through the window, caressing the boy he held gently and making the dark hair shine with different shades of yellow. His breathing was soft and steady. Still asleep. Utterly beautiful.

Gary yawned quietly and slipped out of his bed. He tiptoed across the floor, not wanting to wake the cute, sleeping Ash. Creeping to the other side of the bed, the auburn-haired boy pulled the comforter up over Ash's shoulders. The younger wriggled further under the blanket and Gary held in a chuckle. He didn't know why he was being quiet; Ash could sleep through the Apocalypse.

Sighing, with no chance of going back to sleep, Gary grabbed his house coat and wandered into the bathroom that conjoined his room. Shutting the door, the boy started the shower and began stripping off his sweats and tank-top. He set the house coat and towel on the toilet seat and glanced at himself in the mirror. He smirked.

'I am so fucking sexy.' Gary thought to himself. He couldn't help but think so. He knew he looked good. And he knew that everyone else knew that he looked good, too.

After admiring himself in the mirror, Gary checked how hot the water was. After determining that it was not going to freeze or burn him, the emerald-eyed boy climbed into the shower.

"Gah, shit! Cold!" Well, at least it wasn't too cold. He pulled the curtain shut and decided to get the whole thing over with as soon as possible. He sighed, reaching for the shampoo.

Gary paused. Through a gap in the curtain, he could see the door was open. After he had closed it.

"If the water's so cold, how come you're still in it?" Came a voice beside his ear. Gary knew this had been coming, but he jumped anyways. Ash giggled, sitting on the floor beside the shower.

Gary snarled, halfheartedly. "What the hell, Ash?"

"Don't you 'What-the-hell-Ash' me. I should be asking you what the hell. Getting up and leaving me alone and cold." Ash whined.

"At least I didn't scare you. And I'm in this cold water because I feel dirty and I need a wash, just like everyone else with dignity." Gary growled, pulling the curtain closed all the way again, "So go away."

Ash made a pathetic noise in his throat. "Aw, are you mad at me?" He whimpered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, so piss off." Came the cold reply.

Gary could imagine Ash wilting. "O-K...I'll wait for you outside..."

The older one smirked, satisfied.

"...but I need a shower, too, so..."

Automatically, the other side of the curtain flew back, and the dark-haired boy leapt in. "We can just take one together!"

Gary, stunned to have someone else in his shower, blinked, a little blush coming into his cheeks. "Err..."

Ash smiled, feeling proud of himself and his idea. Gary didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"...Fine...but don't tell anyone." He turned around and crossed his arms, letting the water drench his hair. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Why? We got a shower together before, and everyone knows about that..." Ash reasoned. Gary shivered. The reason everyone knew was because they had been too loud during the said shower. Tracy had laughed about it for weeks.

"Yeah, well, you didn't like it when everyone found out, did you?"

Ash blushed. "No...but still..."

Gary sighed weakly. "Just get out and wait your turn. If I molest you in here, I won't hear the end of it." He felt Ash's grip slack.

"Okay...then what about after you get out?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Not only would we wake everyone up, but then I'd have to take another shower, and one cold blast is enough, thanks." This time, Ash's arms left his waist.

The younger sighed. "Then, we can go somewhere for today, right? And just, you know, hang out?"

Gary shook his head. "I don't feel like going anywhere today."

Ash slumped. "Okay, fine. You be your miserable, lonely self today. I'm going to find Tracy." He snagged a towel and wrapped it around his waist, "He'll do something with me."

Gary heard Ash drying his hair and bit his lip.

Ash felt someone's hand grip his shoulder.

"Get back in here, you." Gary growled playfully, "If I have to suffer a cold shower, then so do you." He pulled the darker-haired boy back into the water, turning him so that he could press his lips to the smaller boy's.

Having nothing to pull the taller boy in, Ash's fingers curled up in slicked down auburn hair, pressing the older boy's lips closer to his own. He smiled inwardly at the moan this drew from his older lover. Teeth pressed down into his bottom lip, followed by a tongue.

This was how Gary and Ash started their mornings.

Following a very cold, yet extremely heated shower, both boys dried each other's hair. They didn't know why they insisted on such a thing; it was childish, really. Ash, however, liked running his fingers through his lover's hair, and Gary just liked Ash to touch him. Call it what you want, but it was just a part of their mornings together.

This marked the eighth morning they spent together since Ash's abrupt and unexpected arrival. And today was different.

For example, after a little flirt-ful teasing in the bathroom, Gary heard something from downstairs.

Yelling.

Frowning, he hushed the younger boy, holding up a finger and glancing at the floor. Ash listened, too. He paled.

"Err, I think my parents are here..." He whispered.

Gary tugged Ash back into the bedroom. "They don't sound too happy..." He heard a shriek and a thud, "...And I think you need to stay here..." He grabbed a pair of pants, jumping into them and running to the door. He turned to Ash. "Stay. I'll be back in a minute."

Ash sighed. There was no point in arguing. Gary had made up his mind. "Fine. Don't get killed."

The older smirked. "I won't. For your sake."

Ash smiled a little. "You conceited jerk. Go already."

Gary chuckled and wandered downstairs. He stopped at the middle.

Tracy was on his back on the floor, backing away from an enraged looking man with dark, messy black hair. The man had his fist raised.

"What the fu-STOP!" Gary ran at the man, holding his fist back, "Leave Tracy alone! He hasn't done anything!"

His green eyes met ones exactly the same color and shade as Ash's own. He gasped. "Mr. Ketchem!" He jumped back, bowing respectively, "I'm so sorry!"

The man calmed himself. "Oak." He said coldly. He held out a hand. Gary shook it quickly before helping Tracy to his feet. The older man groaned, holding his stomach.

"Trace, what happened?" Gary asked, worried beyond belief. He hoped something wasn't broken.

The artist raised his eyes. "I-I'm fine." He eyed the man in the door-way, "There was...a little misunderstanding...regarding Ash..." He gasped out. Gary noticed blood dripping from a cut on Tracy's lip.

"Go and get cleaned up, Trace." He said, softly. Tracy nodded, hobbling off to the hall bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Gary turned to his guest. "Come on in, sir." He said, as formally as he could. Inside, he just wanted to beat the living hell out of Ash's father for hurting Tracy. But the man was the Master, and Gary wouldn't stand a chance against him if they fought.

The older man nodded, impressed with how his old rival's son was talking and behaving so politely. He stepped into the thresh-hold, Ash's mother, Delilah, in tow. Gary smiled warmly at her. She smiled back. She could have been his mother, the way she treated him so much like one of her sons. He saw her eye her husband nervously. Gary knew something was wrong.

He chanced a glance up the stairs once the two older people were gone. As suspected, Ash was peering down at him. The boy smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'I had to know.'

Gary sighed and pointed to the bedroom they were sharing. 'Your dad is pissed. Get in there until I get him sorted out.' He mouthed back. Ash pouted.

'Fine. But if things get out of hand, I'm coming after you, you got it?' The boy lipped.

Gary nodded, blowing him a kiss. 'Be good.'

Ash pretended to catch the kiss. He giggled softly. 'I will, Geru.'

With that, both boys went their respected ways.

"So, Tracy informed me you are here about Ash?"

Satsura, Ash's father, nodded. "Yes." He took the mug of green tea and sipped from it calmly.

Gary sat across from the couple. "I understand you, em, disagreed with my soon-to-be guardian." He said, lightly, "Perhaps you can tell me-?"

Delilah cleared her throat. "We just wanted him to come home. And, since he told us how..." She paused, glancing at her suddenly tense husband, "...close...the two of you were, we decided this would be the best place to look."

"So give me my faggot son and we'll leave, to put it bluntly." The man growled.

Gary's eyes narrowed briefly. "I see. Well, sir, if that's how you see it, then gladly. But I need to know..." He leaned forward on his clasped hands, "...exactly what is your problem with homosexuals? Because I feel weary of letting you say such a blunt statement and intend on taking my lover back with you."

At this, Satsura was enraged. "Lover?! What the hell?! Fucking my son, are you?!"

Gary raised his hands. "My mistake. I meant boyfriend. We've only done it once or twice, now. So, technically, no, not fucking. Making love is more of a better choice. But anyway, what happens if I give you my Ash back?"

Satsura growled. "Your Ash? What makes him yours? I am his father. He belongs to me and his mother."

Gary frowned. "That wasn't my question. But I'll elaborate for you, anyway." He closed his eyes in thought, "When I claimed him, and he me, that makes him mine until we split up. Vice Versa for him. Now, could you answer my question?"

"I don't take orders from a fucking kid. I'll just grab him myself." The older man growled, getting up from his seat.

Gary snarled. "You won't lay a fucking finger on him until I know how bad you're going to beat him. I don't care who you are."

Satsura narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You dare speak to me in such a way?"

Gary mimicked the look, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I dare. His safety is important to me. So, answer me."

Satsura smirked. "And what makes you think I'd tell you that? But, since you asked, "He cracked his knuckles, moving towards the boy.

"Father?"

Satsura turned, looking at the spitting image of himself. Ash hesitantly wandered into the room.

"I heard noises, so I came to see who was here." He said, coolly. Gary was impressed. His skills at lying were rubbing off on the younger boy. Ash kept his straight face. "Is everything all right?"

His mother ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Thank-goodness you're all right! Oh, sweetie, we missed you so very much!" She cried. Ash hugged her back.

"I missed you, too, mom. And you, dad."

Satsura glared. "Don't bullshit with me. You ran off. Don't you think that you can get away with that."

Ash sighed. "I thought I'd give you two some time to calm down. So I came here." He detached himself from his mother and stood beside Gary, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist.

This made his father twitch. "Get the hell off of him, boy."

Ash shook his head. "You have to accept it sometime. I like boys, and I like Gary. Love. You can't change that, dad."

Ash's mother smiled, bouncing around. "Oh, how adorable! I always knew you two would be together! You were always the best of friends when you were little!"

His father snapped. "Delilah, these are two boys! Do you not fucking see that?!"

"Of course I see it! And I don't care!" She hugged both boys, "Oh, this is wonderful! And the Professor was just working on this new thing-"

Satsura grabbed her, pulling her off and shoved both boys apart. "It is sick, and I will not have it!" He hissed.

Gary growled, but Ash remained composed. "Then don't. Go home. Without me." He whispered. Gary pulled the boy to his feet and held him close, slightly behind himself.

"Like hell I will. You are my son and you will do what I say. So help me, Satoshi, I will disown you."

Gary looked at Ash. "Satoshi?"

"Only when I need to be." Ash replied in a tone that said they'd talk about it later. He looked back at his father. "Then disown me. You left me once already. Why do you care? I was never good enough for you, anyway." The boy said in a depressed voice.

Satsura looked furious. "Not good enough?! How dare you try and act like I never cared for you!" He didn't seem hurt. It was more of a status thing. He stepped forward, reaching out and trying to get past Gary, who was making sure Satsura couldn't reach Ash.

"I disagree with you, but that's not the point." Ash said smoothly, "If you're mad about my love life, then, dad," He took a deep breath, "tough shit. Because it's not going to change any time soon."

Satsura snapped.

In fleeting moments, Gary was out cold on the floor, Ash's mother was screaming, and Ash himself was being brutally assaulted by his father.

Then came one gunshot.

No one died, and no one howled in pain.

Tracy stood in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a smoking, sky-ward pointing PPK (A/N: That's a fancy name for a type of pistol, people). The Pokemon watcher had murder written all over his features.

The barrel of the gun came down from it's skyward position and pin-pointed Satsura's chest.

"Get out of my house." The teen hissed poisonously.

Mr. Ketchem narrowed his eyes at the boy before getting to his feet. He stepped towards the door, letting go of his poor, beaten son. He nodded to his wife. She did not follow.

"I'm sorry Satsura. Not now."

He growled at her response and slammed the door, leaving in a raging huff.

At once, the older people descended on the fallen boys. Ash's mother ran to him, holding his head. Ash brushed her off.

"I'm fine, mom." He crawled toward his fallen mate, "Is he okay, Tracy?" Worry coated his every word.

Tracy checked the green-eyed boy's pulse. "Um...yeah...he'll be all right. He'll just be out cold for a while." Ash sighed in relief.

"Great." He turned to his mother who immediately took him into her arms again. He bit back another reassurance that he was all right and hugged her back. It was just as traumatic for her to see her son being thrashed by his father.

Tracy helped them get Gary lying on the couch in the living room before hurrying off to find the first aid kit again. Delilah fussed over Ash's minor cuts and bruises, before realizing he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fixated on the boy out cold on the couch.

"...How long have you two-?" Came her question.

Ash glanced at her briefly before turning back to Gary. "Weeks."

His mother frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad." Came the dull reply, "I thought you'd tell him." He rubbed his thumb against Gary's cheek, causing the boy to stir but not wake.

"I see. You didn't trust me?"

Ash looked at her, tired. "I did. Do. Just not him." He yawned. Ash wasn't even sure why he was tired.

Delilah noticed. "You want a blanket?" Ash nodded and she reached behind her, pulling a quilt off the chair behind her. She draped it wordlessly over her son. Rubbing soothing circles on his back, she watched the boy drift off into sleep.

It was then Tracy wandered back in. He looked extremely depressed. Delilah looked him over.

"You're bleeding." She said, tonelessly.

Tracy nodded. "I'm aware." He set the kit beside her and sank down to a kneeling position.

"...You lost it, didn't you?" Came the soft voice of the woman.

Tracy only nodded again. "Unfortunately." A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, and he sank into the mother's hold.

"I'm so sorry, Tracy."

The only response Delilah got was a solitary tear making its way down the teen's face.


	13. Don't Keep Things From Me

**Wonny: Wah ha ha! I updated! Oh, and congrats to those who figured out what Tracy was so upset about! I can't give it away, for the sake of the plot, but you people will live happily knowing that you were the ones who guessed right. Moving on! ANGST! My friend DragonRose's favorite genre of fiction! Give her love, guys! Without her, you would not be reading any of my numerous fics!**

**ACK! UNLUCKY 13! BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing asscoiated with Pokemon except merchendise.**

Gary awoke to a suffocating pressure on his chest. He sat up, wincing as his head reeled. A tiny moan came from on top of him, and he looked down. Gary shook his head.

"Typical."

Ash was wrapped in a quilt, sleeping soundly on top of his boyfriend. Somehow, the tip of his thumb was stuck in his mouth, and it was terribly cute. The auburn-haired boy ran his fingers through Ash's hair, watching the soft rising and falling of the boy's chest and stomach.

Then came another noise.

Gary frowned, looking at the hallway entrance. He knew he must have been knocked out, if he was lying here. The noise came again; a choked sob. Gary recognized the voice as Tracy's. Gently scooting Ash to the side, so that he could move, Gary got up from the couch and tiptoed to the hall entrance, listening to his older friend, who seemed to be on the phone.

And was also crying.

"...I don't know...he kicked me...no, of course he didn't know..."

A long pause.

"...No, it doesn't hurt anymore...well, yes, a little...I just felt...I see...but I thought that this would work, and I felt it move yesterday...That soon?...Yukinari-sama, I really wish you were home...tomorrow, no, no, that's too early! The boys will know something's up...I know you planned on telling them anyway..." Tracy sniffled, "I see...I'll wait for you...I love you too, Yukinari...Bye..." Gary heard the click of a phone in its cradle and stepped around the corner.

Tracy jumped, startled. "Oh," He rubbed his eyes, "Hello Gary. How's your head?"

"Fine. What's the deal about this conversation you were having?"

Tracy opened his mouth to say something, but looked ready to start crying again, so all he could muster was, "It's nothing..."

"You think I believe that?" Gary asked, eyebrows raised.

Tracy sighed, elbow resting on the table where the phone sat, head resting on that hand. "Gary, if you don't, I really don't want to go through any interrogation right now..."

Gary frowned, crossing his arms. "Why are you crying?"

"I told you. No reason for you to be concerned."

The younger narrowed his green eyes. "What did you feel moving? What is it you and my grand father are keeping from me, Tracy? Because it's pissing me off."

The artist let out a cry of exasperation. "Gary, please! Not now, I just can't-"

"You can't what?! First, it was you keeping your relationship from me, which I deserve to know, now it's something that's got you sobbing your heart out. What is it, Tracy? Tell me!"

At once, Tracy's personality changed. "Just shut up, all right?! Not everything we do together has to concern you, Gary!"

"Oh, really? Well, hm, why was I mentioned over the phone?" Gary retorted, equally mad.

"Gary, I'm not in the mood."

"So?"

Tracy snapped. "SO?! SO?!? You, Gary, are nothing but a little brat that thinks the whole world revolves around himself! I was crying for a reason, and I don't want to discuss it right now, especially with you in your pissy little mood!" Tears were spilling over his eyes, "Does that make sense to you at all?!"

Gary was silent, looking at the floor. "...Ash knew about you before I did..."

Tracy threw his hands into the air. "Oh, so you're dragging Ash into this now? You must really think you're something, Gary! You really care about him, don't you? If you just want to have sex with him and then run back and try to rat on him, then what does that make you?!"

"I wasn't trying to rat out him!" Gary yelled back, "I was just trying to make a point!"

"Then what is it?! Because I fail to see it!"

Gary took a deep breath and bellowed, "You won't tell me anything because you don't want me around! If you and gramps want the house to yourselves, then fine! Just say so!"

Tracy's anger turned into hurt. "What? No, it's not...it's not like that at all..."

"Then what is it?" Gary hissed.

Tracy gazed at him sadly. "I...I can't tell you...I can't..." He looked away, "...tell anyone, right now..."

"Yeah, can't tell me...Face it, Tracy, you want to be apart of the Oak family, and you want me out."

Tracy hiccuped. "If you only knew how wrong you were..." A tear trickled down his cheek.

Gary was boiling. "So that's it, huh? Wah, poor you, I'll leave you alone and forget this ever happened? Is that what you want?!"

"No, that's not what he wants."

Gary and Tracy looked around sharply. Ash glared at Gary from the doorway.

"You're sick." The dark-haired boy hissed, "Why would you even think Tracy wanted you out? He offered to father you, didn't he?"

Gary bristled. "Oh, so now you want a go at me too, huh, Ashy-boy?"

"Shut up, now!" Ash growled. It was pure poison, and Gary fell silent, "Did it ever occurred to you that Tracy doesn't want you to feel the way he feels?"

"I don't speak metaphorically, Ash." Gary growled.

"What did I tell you to do?! Look, Tracy's upset; your grand father's upset; if they told you, do you think you might be a little upset, too? It's obviously something they don't want you to worry about." The boy explained, "And, I hate to tell you this, but parents don't always have to tell you what's going on between them. Sorry to disappoint you."

Gary glared back at the younger boy. "Just whose side are you on, anyway?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"No one's."

"That's not what it sounds like. And how would you know whether families tell each other everything, huh? As far as I know, you weren't ever apart of one."

Gary knew he had said the wrong thing. Ash's fists balled up, and he bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

"No, I guess not, huh?" Came the shaky response, and Ash turned on heel and walked upstairs, looking for all the world like a lost, hurt little puppy dog. When he had slammed his bedroom door, Gary looked at his feet.

"What in the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly gazed upward. Tracy stared back. "I don't deserve any comfort, Trace."

The Pokemon watcher sighed. "Yes, you do." He let the younger boy lean against his chest, "Everyone does..." He whispered, rubbing the boy's head comfortingly, "...no matter what they do wrong..."

In Gary's room, Ash was fuming. His cheeks were flushed, and his fists were clenched so tightly that he was vaguely aware of warmth dripping from tiny cuts where his nails had dug into his palm. Gary had had no right what-so-ever to say what he had said.

_'...As far as I know, you never were apart of one...'_ Gary's words echoed over and over, and even when Ash shut his eyes and hummed softly he could still hear it.

'Bastard.' He growled to himself, 'Fucking bastard.' It was bad enough Ash had been so short-sheeted when it came to family. Gary didn't need to drag up the obviously painful subject just because Ash was against him for once.

Well, if you counted the rival period, then for the thousandth time, but that wasn't the point.

Ash wrung his hands, feeling dangerously close to tears. The point was, Gary had stooped that low. And in front of someone else, no less! Behind closed doors, Ash could forgive. But in public! Gah! That bastard was going to pay, dammit!

The rage whooshed out of him, suddenly, and he fell on the bed he and said lover had shared for so many days. Ash felt tired and depressed.

'In other words, like I'm fucking PMSing. Dammit!' The boy thought hopelessly. He buried his face into one of the pillows, groaning when he realized it smelled like Gary. A lot. 'Dammit.' Ash felt his eyes droop shut. The whole ordeal was nothing to cry about. 'Of course not,' Ash thought, miserably, 'My dad only just came in and nearly demolished my boyfriend, who is seemingly pissed off about something Tracy's crying about. Oh, yes, nothing to cry about at all...'

Just as his eyes were beginning to water, a knock sounded on the door. Ash frantically rugged at his eyes, expecting Tracy to come in and set down with him. Gary was probably to pissy with his own problems to walk in, unless he wanted someone to yell at. And then, of course, Ash really **would** cry.

The knocking continued. "What?!" Ash cried, "Just come in, already! Lugia, that's annoying!"

He planted his face back into the Gary-scented pillows as the door latch clicked, and the door opened with a soft whoosh.

"Say what you want and then leave me alone." Ash said bluntly, muffled around the pillow nest, "I don't feel like getting into another shouting match after the one with Gary."

Nothing answered, at first. Then, the door closed, and someone began walking across the floor. Said person sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Ash huffed.

He felt something warm on his back, and something tickling the back of his neck. Ash realized someone was laying on him.

Ash froze as he heard, "I'm really sorry."

Immediately, the dark-haired boy flipped over onto his back, looking up at Gary, who seemed surprised that this had taken place.

"Really?" Ash said flatly, "I'm sure. What do you want? Because I don't feel like making out with you right now. Not after that."

Gary looked hurt. "Who said that's what I came in here for?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. Family-less, yes, but not stupid." After saying that, he sat up, looking in his lap, eyes watery.

"Well, that's not what I'm in here for, believe it or not." The auburn-haired boy replied, "I came in to apologize."

Ash did not look up. He had his arms crossed, eyes narrowed and threatening to spill tears. The older boy wanted nothing more then to reach out and brush those tears away, but Ash wasn't safe to touch, yet.

"It's just, ...Tracy and Grand-dad kept their relationship from me, and I don't like it." The green-eyed boy tried to explain, "I...guess I just don't like it when people keep things from me that I should know..."

Ash's arms relaxed a little, but he still looked like he was going to cry.

"And since I was mad, I didn't mean what I said about you. All right?" Gary finished.

Ash did not stop glaring into space for a while. Finally, though, his angry mask cracked, and one tear dripped onto his pant leg. He rubbed the rest of them away and let himself be pulled into Gary's arms. The older boy held him protectively against his chest, stroking lovingly through Ash's dark hair.

"Things...will straighten out, soon...right?" Ash asked softly; hopefully.

Gary thought a long time before answering.

"We can only hope." He murmured into Ash's hair. He closed his eyes. "We can only hope..." He repeated.


	14. The Family We're Meant To Be

**Won: It's me again! Sorry it's been a while: I've had a LOT going on, good and bad. As of March 5th, I'm officially 16 years old! -throws confetti- And I thought I'd celebrate by handing you all this new chappie. Thanks to all my beloved supporters! If you happen to read my other fanfictions, I'm working on all new chapters as I type this blog thingie for this chapter. Look for an update on 'The Cursed Prince' as well as 'The Kingdom Below' and 'My Hand In Yours'. Those are the ones I'm working on. As well, I'm going to try and get up the next chapter of 'Hopelessness', which, as my fans know, is my first fanfiction and I'm really loyal to it, so it deserves another chapter.**

**Well, enough about me. Read on, my fellow fanficion-ers, Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a chocolate cake with cream-cheese icing drizzled in chocolate ganosh, and that's all I'll need!**

Morning came too quickly. The sun did not shed its light upon the floor, today; instead, rain battered the glass, trying unsuccessfully to break in. Gary woke up with another head ache, which increased as he heard retching coming from a room downstairs. He looked to Ash, who was tossing and turning in his sleep. Something told Gary today wasn't going to be so great.

The smell of breakfast was absent, today. There were no eggs popping on the stove, and no bacon sizzling in the frying pan. Just the sound of rain beating against the kitchen window. The mood was overall depressing. The boy sighed, opening the fridge and deciding he would make breakfast.

Now, Gary wasn't a master chef, like Tracy, but he could make edible food. Which seemed to be his only choice, today. He snagged the eggs and cheese, (what? They taste good together!), the butter, the bread, whatever else was needed and set everything on the counter.

About five minutes later, Gary was already cursing.

"God damn pan dropping on my fucking foot!" The auburn-haired boy growled, hopping around on one foot, "Damn you to hell, you demon!" He cried at the offending cookware. Someone giggled, and he turned around.

Ash was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, shaking his head and laughing. "I can see this is not going to end well..."

Gary frowned. "It was the damn pan's fault!"

"Oh, I believe you..." Ash murmured, rolling his eyes. He wandered in, picking up the pan and setting it on the stove. He twiddled with the dials for a moment before a small blue flame came on underneath the pan. "Get out, before you hurt yourself again, Gary." He said, cracking eggs, "You'll end up waking Tracy.

Gary stared. "Since when did you learn how to cook?!" He blurted.

Ash whacked him with a whisk he had found. "I'm not food illiterate! Geeze! I've known since forever!" He turned back to his eggs, "Mom taught me. And Brock, he helped." He admitted. He shook the bowl a bit before pouring it into the pan, where the mixture sizzled.

"Then why don't you ever cook for yourself?"

Ash shook the whisk at him. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"No."

"Then stop asking me questions."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Ash said simply, "Now get."

Gary grumbled, "Good morning to you, too.", and was promptly smacked with the utensil again before he scurried out of the kitchen.

Tracy yawned, sitting in a chair in the dinning room. He looked up as Gary came in. "Any reason for the stripes of yellow on your face?"

"Ash is taking lessons in cruel and unusual punishment from you." Gary growled, wiping the egg off his face.

Tracy smiled and clapped his hands. "Oo! Which one did he use?!"

"Whisk."

Tracy wiped away an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye. "He grew up so fast..." He dodged a swipe from Gary. "Hey, it's not my fault your wife wears the pants in the relationship!"

Gary tackled Tracy. "Excuse me?! I'll have you know HE is the one on the bottom, thank you oh so much!" There was a cry of protest from the kitchen, and Ash ran out with a rolling pin. "Aw, shit..."

Tracy nearly died laughing as Ash chased Gary around and around the table.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?!?!"

"It slipped! Honest! Gah! Watch where your swinging that! Ow! Damn it!"

Tracy stood over the two as they rolled along the floor, rolling pin lying forgotten beside the wall.

"Go for his ear, Ash!" The older of the three cried.

Gary eyed Tracy with a look of loathing from his place on his back. "Tracy just shut u-OW! Ash, stop biting my ear, dammit! Ow! No! All right, that's it!" Gary reached below the other's waist, "I won't let you fight dirty!"

Ash yelped, scrambling off the other to the the rolling pin, but having it snatched up at the last minute by a very peeved looking Gary. The younger smile/winced.

"Uh...I got a little...carried away...I guess..." The dark-haired boy mumbled. Gary rolled his eyes and outstretched his hand, hauling Ash to his feet.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather NOT have a concussion due to 'getting a little carried away', if you don't mind, Ash."

Ash muttered something under his breath and blushed. "Sorry..." He murmured.

The auburn-haired boy chuckled, mussing up Ash's hair. "It's all right. I know you don't _mean _to kill me." He joked. Ash swatted at him playfully.

"It's too early for you to be messing with my head!"

Tracy snickered. "So, we gonna eat or...?" Ash shook himself.

"Oh! Right! Dammit, I left shit on the stove...I'm surprised it's not burning..." He dashed back into the kitchen and the other two seated themselves, talking pleasantly about anything and everything. What had started out as an ominous morning had become a good time. It wasn't long that Ash, looking relieved, brought out plates and served the food. Not a single thing had burned or been under cooked.

Tracy pointed his fork at the boy. "Say, wanna work here? I'll pay you. All you do is cook and provide bedside services to the young master..." Both Ash and Gary swatted him. "Okay, Okay! Sor-ree!"

Gary polished off his plate, leaning back into his chair and sighing contently. "You do cook well, I'll give you that." He admitted, quirking a cocky smile at his young lover.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "That much? What? Something I did wrong?"

"Not at all. But I wouldn't mention bed life in front of Tracy."

Ash rolled his eyes. "You're both perverted."

"You love me that way."

"Unfortunately, yes, I do." The dark-haired boy admitted, though he didn't seem all that upset about it. In fact, he grinned faintly, which caused the green-eyed boy to nudge his foot gently under the table. This led to a quiet, yet noticeable game of footsie. Tracy smiled, sipping his morning coffee. It was so cute. The two of them. He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Slowly, it seemed, they were all steadily becoming the family they were meant to be.

**Won: Cue the end of chapter! I haven't written a foot note in a while...Anyway! Thanks to all that read this! Don't worry, it's not finished yet! Ashy and Gary have yet to go to Japan! Hang in there!**


End file.
